The Telekinetic
by MAC A10N50
Summary: A strange boy has sprung up out of nowhere in a back alley in Republic City and they found that the boy has equally strange powers. Powers to move objects with just his mind, so Korra and Tenzin has taken the liberity to take him in the family. How will they handle a child with an ability they very little understand?
1. Chapter 1

It was another beautiful day in Republic Cirty, the skies were clear without a cloud in sight to block the warm sun, the birds high in the air, and city coming to life with the sounds and movement of satomobile engines rumbling, the factories are booming, and the people normal and bender alike moving on with their daily lives and headed off to work.

At a small restaurant within the city a man was routinely cleaning his fine establishment to be ready for the day, he was wiping down one of the tables down while his most trusted employee and nephew is in the kitchen cleaning the dishes.

Seeing that he and his nephew was the only ones here the owner asked his nephew to do a chore for him, "hey Chen can you take out the trash? someone forgot to take it out last night." Knowing that no one else was here yet the bus boy decided not to argue, "sure uncle."

The young man walked out to the back alley where the trash can were at and dumped the bag of waste into the can, as he was about head back inside he heard a strange thud sound repeating over and over again. Giving into his curiosity Chen looked for the source of the noise, he heard it become louder and louder as he approached a pile of wooden crates. When looked behind it he came to the sight of a small child, a boy banging his head against a brick wall, Chen started to feel nauseous at the sight of splattered blood sliding down the wall and down to the floor making a fairly large murky red puddle.

Chen was so focus on the blood that he failed to notice that the boy had stopped banging his head on the wall and is now facing directly at him. Chen only saw his big dark green eyes and beady pupils staring straight through him and before Chen can do anything he was blown out of the alley and into the streets by some unknown force and lands on top of a parked satomobile knocking him unconscious.

* * *

Korra along side with Asami, Mako, and Bolin were walking down the streets of Republic City for Korra was exhausted from her air bending training and was bored from sitting around the temple all day and just wanted to take a break. So Korra decided to take a stroll down the bustling city streets with her friends.

"Thanks guys for coming with me I really needed this," said Korra showing her gratitude to her friends as they passed the park, "don't mention it you know we're here for ya, and besides it's a beautiful day out," Bolin expressed by spreading his arms out and spinning himself around in front of his friends to empathise how nice it is today.

"Hehe, yeah you've been through a lot already it's the least we can do," Asami chimed in, "you would've think meditating would make feel more relax and refreshed, but man does my butt feel sore for sitting all day on the floor an-" "whoa! guys look over there," Mako interrupted. Korra has spotted a couple of police cars parked outside of a restaurant.

"Man what do you think happened," Bolin said, speaking in a more sincere tone after seeing a man who was being lifted into the back of a ambulance by paramedics. Korra then spotted the chief of police talking to someone that was out of her view behind a police carrier.

"Hey look there's Lin, let's just ask her what's going on," Korra pointed and as they ran across the streets and when Korra reached Lin to see what was up she saw who was behind the carrier. "Tenzin? what are you doing here?" questioning her air bending teacher, "I received a call from Lin here about an "incident" that happened behind this restaurant here," the air nomad explained to the young Avatar and her friends while he stroke his beard. "What happened? because that guy does not look like he's having a good day," Mako commented on the poor bus boy who was being shipped off to the nearest hospital.

Tenzin and Lin glanced at each other to exchange looks for a second, "it's probably best if I just show you kids, follow me," Tenzin and Lin guided the group into the restaurant passed the dining area and passed the double swinging doors and into the kitchen. There the gang spotted an elderly man with grey hair, a thin mustache, and glasses who is the owner of the restaurant who stood along with several officers standing in a circle around a metal table and the whole gang were surprised to see a little boy sitting on top of the table. He just sat there motionless, his head tilted down, and his eyes wide open staring continuously to the clean tile floor.


	2. Chapter 2

The boy has pale skin and was wearing a strange white jacket with very long sleeves, metal parts, and a thick brace around his neck, there were blood stains on the left shoulder, but the thing that they noticed most about the boy is his hair. It's very short and has a gold color, they never seen anyone with that kind of hair color on anyone before. Korra slowly approached the boy as to not startle him, she noticed strange impressions on the side of his head right behind his eyes, like something was wrapped around his head. There were also a thin curved scar on the left side of his head with one end going behind his ear and the other pointing at his left eye.

"Hey there my name's Korra mind telling me yours?" Korra asked in a sooth tone as a mother would with her child, "don't bother kid, I've been trying to get him to say something ever since I got here, he just doesn't want to talk," said Lin. "Indeed," Tenzin spoke, "Mr. Sung here has been trying to get the child to eat something, but haven't seem to make him budge at the slightest," "yeah the kid's like a statue," one of the officers commented.

Asami turned to the owner, "was your employee attacked trying to protect the boy?" but the owner shook his head, "no, he was the one who attacked my nephew," the owner stated, pointing at the child still sitting on the table and everyone rose an eyebrow. Bolin looked at the child head to toe, but couldn't see how this small boy can physically throw the bus boy into the streets, "uhh, you sure it was this kid, he doesn't seem... "fit" enough to take on a full grown man," Bolin retorted.

Everyone looked on the owner waiting for an explanation, "I know it sounds crazy, but when I went out back to check on my nephew who was taking too long to throw away the trash, the moment I stepped out that door I see him flying across the alley, and their saw the kid just standing their with his face dripping in blood. He was banging his head against the wall, so I quickly called the fuzz, took him inside, and cleaned his face up."

After telling the gang what had happen Mako decided to cut-in, "wait, how did he throw your nephew out on the streets? is he a bender?" there was a moment of silence, but Lin then spoke up. "Mr. Sung can you show us the... "thing" again," and to that the four was confused on what the chief of police said, "aww c'mon Chief, not another one," the owner complained. "I'll pay for all the damages, just give him another glass of water," said Tenzin.

The owner walked to the sink, picked a glass up, filled it with water, and sets it down on the counter across where the boy sat, then Mr. Sung stood back. The boy for once finally made sign of movement, he slowly lifted his head towards the glass of water and stared directly at it. The glass began to rattle against the counter, the water shook violently spilling all over, cracks start to form on the cup, and the next thing that happen made the whole gang yelp, well at least Bolin who hid right behind his older brother because that next thing that happened was the glass exploding into a hundred pieces.

"Did he just made that cup blow up? and if he did how's that even possible?" Bolin asked nervously behind his brother, "we don't know yet, but it's for sure this kid is a special case," said Lin, "so what's going to happen to him? is he going to sent to an orphanage or something?" Mako asked kinda hopping it won't come to that, he heard how hard it is for kids growing up there, so he and Bolin took there chances on the streets. "No, I will be taking him to Air Temple Island to live with us, he'll be too high-profile for the public to handle," Tenzin informed making Mako feel reassured about the boy, knowing he wasn't going to be alone on the streets like him and his brother, it was hard growing up, but at least they had each other.

* * *

They waited til the sun went down so no one can see the boy as they loaded him onto the back of a police truck, they then hopped on the next boat to the temple without any complications, Korra watched the boy as he looked onto the city as it glowed from the approaching night. All of Korra's friends headed on home while she and Tenzin brought the boy to his new home. Setting foot on the island the boy watched as the boat left, he then turned around and stared in awe at the tower of the island, "welcome to your new home," Korra said in a grand gesture to make him feel more welcomed, but he just stood there not even flinching.

While inside Korra brought the boy to his room, "so... here's your bedroom and if you need anything just ask me or Tenzin O.K.?" the boy just stared at her, he still hasn't spoken a word, he just looked over the bed like he never seen one before. Korra just sighed thinking she'll never get him to say anything, maybe he's a mute and is incapable of speaking.

She turned to leave to her room so she can sleep in for the night, but as she did the boy finally spoke his first word, "Zero," Korra quickly turned back to the boy, "what was that?" she wasn't sure she heard him right, "my name... is Zero," Zero spoke softly. His voice sounded like he was struggling to speak like it hurts him, like he was choking, pretty sure this was the first time he said anything since ever. "Well it's nice to meet you Zero you should go to sleep now and make sure you get plenty of rest, alright?" Korra said, Zero nodded his head in agreement, he laid down on the mat, covered himself with the blanket, and fell asleep.

Korra quietly slid the door close and headed of to bed, while entering her room Korra thought to herself wondering what will happen next.


	3. Chapter 3 Let the day begin

Morning has come and everyone was already up and about in the temple, Zero has risen out of his slumber and took in the brisk morning air, he scanned the room around him because for a moment he had forgotten where he was, but it a came back to him now. Zero still wasn't sure what his situation is, but then he spotted a fold of clean cloths lying on a small table on the other side of the room, it had a yellow collar, red on the torso and thighs, and grey on the arms and shines. But then Zero's attention was taken from the neatly folded cloths from the table to the door sliding open and Korra peeking her head through the doorway.

"Rise and shine Zero, we have a whole day ahead of-," Korra couldn't find Zero in the room anywhere, that is until she looked up at the corner of the ceiling and saw him sitting there upside down, stunned at what she is seeing. Zero has realized he has fallen asleep on the ceiling, once again, he crawled down the wall and back to the floor, and pretended the whole thing didn't happened, "... us?" Korra finished, finally shaking off to what she had just witnessed. "How... did you... do that?" Zero just ignored the question and just started to change out of his old attire and into his new ones, but to Korra's surprise Zero wasn't wearing anything under his old clothes, "WHY AREN'T YOU WEARING ANYTHING UNDER THERE!?" Korra shouted in displeasure while she covered her eyes.

"Wait here and don't open this door til I come back, got it?" Korra instructed the now half naked boy, Zero gave a nod in reply and with that Korra left to fetch under-clothes for him. Korra shortly returned to the room with another set of clothes for Zero to wear under his suit. With that taken care of Korra left Zero to change into his new clothes, Zero loved how soft the underwear is and how smooth the suit is, it felt cozy, but yet still felt breathable.

After Zero was finished changing he eventually left his room, he found himself wandering through the empty halls of the air temple, he sometimes gazes out the window to stare at the gaint monument of the previous Avatar in the middle of the bay. Zero for a moment admired the scenery of the whole city, until he heard two young voices arguing with each other and it was heading his way.

Zero panicked, he couldn't tell where was the voices were coming from so he tried to run into the next hallway, but unfortunately the hall he chose was exactly where the sounds were coming as a result he bumped right into the two. They were young and both of them have the same surprised expression on their facese when they first saw Zero.

The one to the right is a girl and the one to the left is a boy who's more shorter than the girl, but was still taller than Zero. They both have the same skin tone and hair color, although the girl's hair is more longer which reach passed her shoulders, but had these weird round _things_ on her head, Zero couldn't tell what they were. The boy on the other hand had shorter hair much like his own, but Zero also noticed that they were both wearing the same kind of suit that he was wearing.

"Hey, who are you?" the girl demanded, but Zero was too shy to answer, "we're waiting" she pressed on, "are you a spy or something? if you are then you're in a world of trouble kid," said the boy who took a fighting stance along with the girl. Zero can feel his heart beating faster, he was too scared to answer so acting on instinct Zero extended his right hand and the two were sent flying, but the two managed to recover from their shock mid-air and landed on their feet. The two of them were about to return a reply of their own, but found him already at the other end of the hall at speeds they couldn't believe.

"OH YOU'RE NOT GETTING AWAY THAT EASY! c'mon Meelo," they both formed a sphere of air and propel themselves down the hall giving chase to the supposed intruder.

* * *

"So Korra, how's the boy holding up, he isn't causing any trouble now, is he?" Tenzin asked while about to have breakfast with his wife Pema and youngst child Rohan, "ahh yes, did he like the new clothes I left for him in the middle of the night?" Pema asked as well. Korra wasn't sure what to say, but found the words anyway, "he's behaving very well and yes Pema I'm pretty sure he loves the new digs you got him, but... Did you by any chance I don't know saw him... Sitting upside down on the ceiling."

Tenzin spat his tea out of his mouth shocked at what Korra had told him, "WHAT!" Tenzin shouted, "no, I only saw him steering in his sleep," said Pema in surprise, "are you sure he wasn't hanging on somewhere?" Tenzin spoke thinking that the Avatar was just seeing things. "Yes I'm sure, I saw it clear as day and I saw him crawl down the wall," Korra retorted, "it seems that... Uhh?" Tenzin trailed off seeming to realize that he never gotten the child's name, "Zero," Korra added, "I'm sorry Korra what did you say?" Tenzin asked not really sure what Korra meant by "zero".

"He told me last night that his name's Zero," Korra stated remembering what the boy had told her before bed, "Zero? that's a strange name for a child," said Pema trying to wipe down the mess her husband made on the table. "It is indeed, but either way I think it's time we introduce the kids to the new addition to the family," Tenzin stated, "what new addition?" Jinora said popping her head throught the doorway. "Come in Jinora there's something we need to tell you and your brother and sister. Where are they?"

Sitting down next to her mother Jinora answered her farther, "I don't know, but I saw them arguing about something though," "I'll go look for them," Korra offered and got up to look for the rest of the family, "I'll be right back."

* * *

Meelo and Ikki were chasing after the stranger in their home, but were having trouble catching up to him, the boy was out running his two pursuers, but he might have not thought this all the way through because where was he supposes to go? Zero ran and ran hoping to run into Tenzin or Korra, but his luck might have ran out when coming up to a dead end, "got you now," Ikki said triumphantly seeing the boy finally cornered, "now prepare to meet your maker," Meelo taunted.

Zero prepared on what was to come, as the two were about to move in-, "WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING!?" Korra intervened completely displeased to what was happening. Korra walked passed the two siblings and went to check on the frighten boy, "what were you two thinking?" both Ikki and Meelo were confused on what's happening, "we thought he-," "you can explain yourselves later, right now your dad's in the dinning room and he has an announcement to make with you two and Jinora, now go," Korra instructed the two siblings sternly and without question went to the dining room while Korra stayed behind a bit with the boy.

* * *

Walking into the dinning room Ikki and Meelo found the rest of their family sitting at the table together, "hi daddy," Ikki greeted her father, "you wanted to tell us something important?" the two middle children setting down next to their oldest sister. "Yes Ikki I do," said Tenzin, "what is it dad?" Jinora asked rising a brow.

"There is someone I like all of you to meet, Korra you can bring him in now," and just then Korra walked in with a boy that Ikki and Meelo recognized, it was the boy who they were chasing all over the temple earlier and now they felt a little bad. Their father stood up and introduced the boy, "kids, this is Zero, he's gonna be living with us on the Island, but kids I want you to know Zero must be kept secret. No one outside the Island can know he's existence, so I want you all to promise me that you'll never tell anyone. Understand?"

The kids just looked at each other and took in what they were just told, "yes dad," Jinora and Ikki said in unison, "wait!" Meelo shouted, jumping up from where he sat, getting everyone's attention, "does that mean I have another little brother?" Everyone just had a moment of awkward silence, "uhh, in a manner of speaking... Yes."

With that Meelo cheered, ran up to Zero and gave him a big hug, Zero seemed confused to what Meelo was doing, it's like he didn't know what a hug was (which is actually the case). Everyone laughed joyously at the sight of the two boys hugging, well at least Meelo on his part because Zero wasn't sure what to do.


	4. Chapter 4

Out-side on the training grounds of the Air Temple Tenzin and Korra were meditating, Jinora, Ikki, and Meelo were practicing their air bending, and Zero was just fiddling around with Jinora's books. Zero skimmed through the pages seeing the pictures and the strange symbols on them, he has never seen a book before, he always wanted to read one, but They would never let him read one. "Hey Zero, what're you doing?" Zero turned around seeing his new adoptive sister Ikki and he started to get nervous, Ikki saw the expression on his face so she quickly held up her hands in a " _I come in peace manner"_ obvious that the boy still fears her from what happened early.

"No, no, no, please don't be afraid, I just wanna say I'm sorry for scaring you, it was silly of me to think you were a spy," even after receiving the apology from Ikki he still felt frighten. Jinora overheard the conversation Ikki was having with Zero going south so she decided to change the subject in hopes that it will calm her new brother down, "hey Zero, I see your playing with one of my books, you like reading?" Zero turned to see Jinora looking over him, "don't... Know... to read," Zero said painfully. "What! that's crazy. You know what, would you like me to teach you?"

Once Zero heard those words he gave the biggest smile he could form on his face, Jinora giggled sensing the eargerness within him, maybe now she can have a sibling with a common interest. "Hey Zero, you don't mind if we ask you a few questions?" Ikki asked wanting to know more about their new brother better and maybe seal the potential rift that might've occurred, but Zero just gave a quick nod seemingly forgotten why he was afraid in the first place. "Good," Ikki smiled seeing him happy, "why's your hair like that?" Zero was a bit confused by the question, not knowing what she meant Zero just tilted his head, "ha, he, she meant your hair color silly," Jinora chimed in, brushing his hair lightly.

"Ohh... Don't know," Zero answered, the kids didn't really expected Zero to know why so they went on the next question this time Jinora asked, "how old are you?" Zero went deep into thought trying to remember. While Zero was thinking Asami, Mako, and Bolin had appered walking up the steps and Korra and Tenzin broke off from their meditation to greet their visitors.

"Hey guys, what brings you to the Island?" said Korra delighted to see her friends, "oh we were just checking up on the new kid," Mako answered, Asami walked up to Zero and the girls, wondering what they were doing. "Hey you two, what are you girls up to?"Asami asked, but noticed that Zero was in too deep in thought to notice her, "Hi Asami, we were just asking Zero a couple of questions," said Ikki, "right now he's trying to tell us how old he is." At that moment Ikki finished her sentence Zero held up six fingers pretty much telling them his age, "so you're six years," Asami said in encouraging tone and with that Zero nodded.

"You don't mind if I ask a question, do ya?" Zero shook his head and listened carefully, "did anyone told you that you have pretty eyes," Asami teased, but the compliment seemed to make Zero chuckle instead. However Asami expression became somber, "... How did you get the scar?" she asked about the very unusually mark that was on the left side on his head. Zero raised his hand and started scratching the scar feeling uneasy, Jinora can feel an animus aura building up around him as something was trying reach out to him, and drag him off to god knows where. Seeing her new brother becoming more and more unsettled Jinora decided again to change the subject, "you know what, you don't have to answer that, how about telling us what you can do?"

Hoping that changing the subject will bring him out of his dark thoughts, Zero seizes scratching his scar and then put on a nervous smile, "yeah kid, show us what you got, not like it's anything I can't handle," Bolin gestured with his chest out to look brave, Mako slapped his palm on his face feeling embarrassed. "Weren't you... Hidding... From me?" Zero scarcely recalled seeming was aware what was going on the day before, the girls started to giggled to what the little boy had said, and Bolin's face began to blush, "WHAT! no I wasn't," Bolin protested.

"Yes, you were... You hid... Behind him," Zero added pointing at Mako who was smiling in a amusement at his little brother's pouting. "So Zero can you tell us what you can do?" Korra asked, "I control... Matter... with thought," Zero explained brokenly leaving everyone very confused, trying to make sense of what he had said. "I'm sorry... Zero is it? but what does that even mean?" said Mako and so Zero tried to put it in different contexts, "I move things... with my mind," Zero spoke clearer seemingly getting used to speaking with a little bit of time.

Everyones' eyes shot open to the information that they all received, but then Meelo jumped up with a face of excitement, "can you show us? can you show us? show us please," with a moment of thought, Zero looked around to the people surrounding him, so he walked up to an opening in the direction of the statue of Avatar Aang can be seen in plane sight. Zero looked on to the monument and slowly rose his hand, as the gang watched they began to hear a growing moaning sound coming from afar, and that's when they realized the statue of the previous Avatar lifting up to the air.

Cars crashing and people screaming can be heard coming from the city because how hard is it to see an enormous statue hovering in the air; Everyone had their jaws hanging from their mouths from what they were witnessing right now. Zero carefully placed the statue back down to its rightful place and turned back to the group, the first to regain their composure was Meelo who shouted, "THAT WAS AWESOME!"

* * *

Night time eventually came and it was time for dinner, there the entire family including Asami, Mako, and Bolin have decided to stick around for a while longer. "I can't believe you lifted the statue of my grandpa up in the air without even touching it," Ikki recalled in amazement Zero was trying to figure out what the bowl in front of him fool of noodles were. "I can't believe you caused a mass panic in the city with that little stunt you pulled," Tenzin addressed with a stern tone and Zero trying hard to hold back from laughing, "that's not funny young man, after dinner we're gonna lay down some ground rules," and with that Zero had finally figured out what the bowl of noodles were for and starts eating them... With his hands, but Jinora quickly corrected him by handing him chop sticks.

"Zero dear," Zero looks up to Pema giving her his full attention to what she has to say, "can you tell us why your name is Zero?" it didn't take long for Zero to answer, or seem hesitant to answer. "Because I'm the original... Not like others," Zero spoke quickly and more smoothly, that seem to throw everyone off to what he said, "wait, so there's others like you?" Mako asked, "no... Not like me... They are me," this threw the whole group into bewilderment. What does that even mean?


	5. Chapter 5: Sweet Dreams

Several days have passed since the arrival of Zero, the impressions behind his eyes had vanished, and his hair seem to grow back on the left side of his head covering up most of the scar. Tenzin had told Zero the ground rules saying he shouldn't use his powers outside the island unless in a emergency, and if he ever leaves the Island to make sure he's disguises himself and to never go out alone.

Jinora has kept her promise on teaching Zero how to read and write, but miraculously within those short days Zero had became literate, Jinora has never seen someone learn to master how to read and write in such short amount of time. It was unbelievable. Jinora tried to ask Zero what he meant on the first night they spent together at dinner, but everytime she brought it up Zero refused to answer. On one night right before Jinora was about to turn in Zero warned her not to open her bedroom door no matter what, but before Jinora can ask why, Zero ran off to bed.

All night Jinora heard strange scratching sounds at her door like a small animal trying to claw its way into her room, and at one point Jinora swore she heard someone call out her name because she heard it being whispered into her ear. She hid under her covers beging for the sun to come up already, she kept repeating to herself to not open the door, taking heed what Zero had told her assuming if she opens that door it will be the end of her.

* * *

It was the longest night Jinora has ever been through she hardly got any sleep that night, she was exhausted. Jinora went looking for Zero finding him reading in the library, he was surrounded by books like he was building a fort, "morning. Jinora," Zero greeted clearly seeing the exhausted face. "Zero what was outside my room last night?" Jinora demanded Zero can hear the fear in her voice, he can even smell it, or she needs a bath, "I heard them. Saying they want. to hurt. You," Zero spoke still struggling to speak. "Who's they Zero? is it the people you refuse to talk about, If it is you have to tell me," Jinora demanded for answer and this time Zero can't brush it away.

"Yes. They're trying to get. To you. But can't up doors," "why not?" "because. They're not really here. Not like you. And I anymore. Keep door closed. They can't enter," "but who are they?" Zero paused for a long time thinking on what he's doing. Zero then grabs Jinora's arm, dragged her to an isolated part of the library, and pulled her in closely, "promise. Not to tell?" Zero asked,

"What?"

"Promise," he repeated,

"... Yes Zero I promise, now tell me who they are,"

"They. Are. Me... When I was. Locked up,"

"What was this place?"

"Think. It was hospital. But much horrible. People who run it. Never let me out. Except when. They cut me open,"

Jinora could not believe what she is hearing they cut him open, is that how he got his scar? "so these people treated you and others like you as if you're weren't even human?"

"No. Just me. And three others," Zero corrected, this threw Jinora off, she thought these people treated him and his people like animals.

"Why just you and three other? and why those three?" she asked.

"Like said. I'm original. Other three. were the first. Names are. Alpha. Bravo. And Charlie. But them and others aren't born like copies. Of me... I hated it there." Zero turned to face the corner in silence, Jinora can feel that Zero was angry. And sad, "so it " _was"_ just you," Zero turned to face Jinora puzzled on why she said "was" that way, "was?" he questioned.

"I'm saying you're not alone anymore, you're part of this family now," Jinora told him and then embraced him in a hug, Zero let out a few tears and hugged her back because what Jinora said was true, "but wait?" Jinora broke off suddenly realizing something. "How'd they get passed the White Lotus without anyone noticing?" Jinora asked, "because. They're dead," Zero bluntly answered. Jinora's eyes were now wide open, "how could they be dead? you said you overheard them wanting to hurt me,"

"It's the copies. Hospital took my blood. Make more of. Me. Not strong as me. But strong enough. For consciousness. To wander."

"But how did they die Zero?" Jinora asked.

"Uhh... I. Killed them," Zero answered hesitantly, "WHAT!" Jinora wanted to yell out the words, but she whispered it instead, "how could you kill them?" she demanded, "They were made. As an army. Many would've die. So. I killed them. But couldn't save. Other three," Zero told her. "You mean Alpha, Bravo, and Charlie?" Jinora asked and Zero nodded, "why didn't you tell them, they probably would've rebel," Jinora suggested, but Zero shook his head in disagreement, "knew the whole time. don't care," Zero added, "... You had to do it," Jinora concluded. She see the sorrow on Zero face growing and a growing feeling of malice she knew she had to help Zero, but how?

As if a lightbulb had popped over Jinora's head she had just came up of a way to help her adoptive brother, "Zero I have an Idea," Jinora proclaimed, "are they still gonna try to get me?" she asked which Zero nodded, but asked why, "just trust me, I got a plan."

* * *

As night approached Jinora had told Zero to go to sleep and everything was going to be alright, when Jinora closed the door to her room she started meditating, "O.K, hope this works," Jinora waited and waited, but for some reason her spirit form didn't fly out of physical form she was still sitting on the floor in the middle of her room in the material world. "C'mon, I done this plenty of times," Jinora got up from the floor and started pacing around the room trying to figure why her ability wasn't working.

She then walks towards her window, but something was off, the bright lights of the capital city that lit up the night was missing, Jinora saw nothing out her window. It was all pitch black. Jinora turned around, but to her shock she saw herself sitting on the floor still meditating.

Turns out Jinora's spirit really did left her body, but where is she? and where are the other spirits? Jinora tried to renter her body, but she just phased through her physical body, she was stuck here. Where ever here is?

Jinora exhausted all other options, she had to venture out from her room, Jinora walked up to the door and pressed her ear up to it to listen on what's on the other side; she heard nothing. Presuming it was safe to come out Jinora carefully slid the door open and she found herself in a odd brightly lit and silent hallway, "where am I?" Jinora pondered to herself seeing that she wasn't in the temple anymore.

Jinora turned to go back to her room, but the door had vanished. Jinora wandered down the eerie hall, the lights had a blue hue to them, and made the hall look spotless and empty. The hall seemed endless and Jinora can feel her feet ach, but after a while Jinora was about to come up to a fork in the hall, but as she approached it a man in a long white coat just stormed from the left side to the right catching Jinora's full attention, "excuse me, but can you tell me where I am?" she called out.

However the man didn't respond he just disappeared into the next hall, Jinora chased after the man hoping for his help, but as she turned the corner Jinora saw another endless hallway and it seemed the man had disappeared entirely, but he seemed to have dropped something. Jinora picked up a strange, small, rectangular device she couldn't make heads or tales on what it was so she just put in her pocket for safe keeping. She looked behind where the man had came from and saw in her view a massive heavy double metal door, with small rectangular windows, and a large lever handle. Jinora poked hear head up to the small windows and saw more people all dressed in long white coats.

Jinora saw all sorts of strange devices, she seen strange writings on a wall with numbers and what Jinora assumed were letters of some sort. Every single person in the strange room looked to be hard at work scrambling from one desk to another, handling glass jars of colorful liqued, and typing away at a device that Jinora figued had to be some sorta type writer, however in the midst of all of the commotion Jinora spotted Zero, but something was different about him.

Zero seemed rather calm, the clothes he wears wasn't like the ones he was found in, and the scar on his left side of his head wasn't there; Jinora tried to push the door open, but it refused to budge until finally she figured she was to push the large lever down to open the door. Once inside everyone didn't seem to notice her. Like she wasn't really there. Jinora walked passed the busy people to get to Zero, but when she finally made passed the crowd her mind went blank to what she is seeing.

There were five of him and they all look completely identical to one another, same goes for their clothes expect for the numbers on there chest, "how are clones 81 through 85?" one man said over a desk with one of the strange type writers, "the clones will be combat ready within a week other than that they're fine," another spoke who was holding a small light up to one of the clone's eye. "Good, have the operating room ready for subject zero," he instructed.

Jinora took in all of the information provided by the men's conversation, but when she heard the words "subject zero" she wondered in they were talking about Zero however she wasn't given enough time to think for all of a sudden darkness flooded the entire room. Everyone and everything that was in the room had vanished from Jinora's sights as they were swallowed by the darkness. Jinora stood absolutely still too afraid to move until she heard something breathing, she wasn't alone, someone or something was in there with her.

Jinora can hear it breathing deeply, taking in a large amount of air, but then the room was now flooded with light by a door swinging open, Jinora saw that she was no longer in the room she was previously in; the room she is in now is much small, the lower parts of the walls and floors were covered in deep scratch marks and stains, and it was mostly empty, but the thing that caught her the most was a small boy. "Zero?" Jinora spoke realizing who the boy cowering in the corner of the room seeing him in a white jacket with its sleeves wrapped around his belly and tied behind his back and for some reason had these strange small clamps on the sides of his head right behind his eyes.

Zero was then carried away by six people, then strapped to a gurney, Jinora saw six people struggling to strap down Zero as he tried to free himself, "WHAT ARE DOING TO HIM?! LET HIM GO?" Jinora yelled at them. She tried to use her airbending, but nothing seem to happen, all she can do is watch, then one of the people had stuck a needle into Zero's neck, and almost instantly Zero fell right to sleep. They rushed Zero down the hall, and into a large room with people dressed in thin blue clothing and had their faces covered; she spotted strange devices everywhere in the room, but the things that bugged her were the trays and tables full of knives, saws, tweezers, and even a hammer.

Zero was then placed in the middle of it all with big lights shining down on him like the star on a play, they unstrapped him from the gurney, untied the jacket, and removed the metal clamps. The sound of a sharp blade meeting human flesh, a skull being cracked open, and the occasional drops of blood dripping onto the floor everything Jinora had witnessed made her sick to her stomach, "hey Folly, do think this kid lived out his use? we got what we need," said a woman in the crowd, "yeah, his practically useless after this," said the man named Folly, "so what will we do with him then? we put him down or what?" she asked, "no, he may be useless to learn anything more, but we still need him to provide D.N.A. if we need to make new clones," Folly informed.

"So we just keep him locked up in his cell for the rest of his pathetic life?" the woman asked once more, "pretty much, it's not like anyone cares about this freak, he's no different than a stray dog," Folly finished. Jinora was disgusted on what she just heard and how they can treat a child so poorly. It was sickening she just wanted to blow them all away with her bending, but out of the blue one man was thrown across, into a wall, and his neck made a loud snap sound. Zero was now awake.

Jinora had now realized that the strange devices that were clamped behind Zero's eyes were made to nullify his powers and it seems that whatever they injected into Zero to keep him sedated had now worn off much quicker than asspected. Now with the clamps removered and the drugs no longer having an effect on him anymore Zero decided to return the favor. All of the doors in the room locked up, everyone in the room was trying desperately to pry the doors open, but one by one Zero killed off every single person in the room, he hung them with stay wires, electrocuting other by smashing them into the lights, he even used the same tools that were used to cut him open on them, Zero had covered the walls with blood with nothing more than his thoughts, and when everyone else was killed Folly was the last one standing. Zero has left the best for last.

Zero corned Folly, but he didn't stung him up, he didn't fry him with the lights, or he cut him open with the knives. No. Instead Zero with his powers lifted Folly up, Folly's arms and legs were being pulled into different direction, Folly screamed in pain as he can feel his limbs being stretched until they were ripped from his torso. Blood just sprayed out of where his limbs were supposed to be, Folly kept on screaming, but even louder as the pain grew more and more unbearable, until whatever is left of him just blew up.

Jinora looked away, she cover her eyes, and kept her head pointed to the blood soaked ground the gore was just too much for her to handle. Jinora wasn't sure when to looked up again so she took a quick peek, and then she found herself in the middle of a hallway several yards away from her Jinora spotted men wearing what she can only asume was armor laying dead on the floor drenched in blood and a trail of red foot prints leading further down the hall.

Jinora followed the trail and the further down she goes she noticed that Zero wasn't leaving anyone alive she sensed a growing anger as she continued down until she came up to a opening with a cracked sign hung over it which she could not read (clone housing), it has seem that the doors were blown off their hinges, and Jinora saw one of Zero's copies crushed under one of the blasted off doors.

When Jinora entered the room there she saw Zero standing in one end staring down an army of his clones, both Zero and the copies stood there silently, the clones know exactly why Zero has come. He's come to kill them. Jinora now understood what was going on, she is in Zero's memories, witnessing all he's been through, and now she is about to witness Zero about to do away with his imitations. It all happened in a flash Zero tore through the crowd like a hot knife through butter.

Beds, pipes, lights, wires, and all sorts of debris was thrown across the room however as the battle progresses Jinora now understood that Zero was right, the clones weren't as strong as he is, but for every clones that Zero has slain Jinora sensed malice coming from them. They were once hundreds of them, but Zero reduced that number to three, the room, the whole place was on fire, and crumbling to the ground. The remaining clones stood in formation to surround Zero, two of them rushed at Zero in hopes to tackle him to the ground, but the training they had was focused on their physical strength while Zero the whole time in a cell, and maybe in theory when he was sedated with the clamps removed he learned more about himself.

Zero tripped the first making him slide away while he caught the second by his throat, Zero threw the clone on the floor, then placed his foot on his neck; the first one got back up and tried to shoulder bash Zero off his comrade, but the attempt was in vain for Zero managed to stopped him with on hand, and repeatedly punch him with the other. While they were busy with each other the third was scavenging through the corpses, taking off what looks like the clamps that were used on Zero.

After the third clone was done tinkering with the clamps he rushed in on Zero from behind and tried to clamp it down his head, but something went wrong the device just sparked up and fell apart. Zero screamed in pain and with his powers he snapped the last three clones' necks; Jinora now knows why Zero's enemies came back to haunt him, the device that the clones tried to use on him blew apart and pieces of it must still be lodged in his mind and maybe they've used his unstable mind to follow him.

The fire was spreading faster and the roof was caving in Jinora didn't know, what to do everyway out was blocked off, and the room was being engulfed into the dark once more as the fires were dying down from lack of oxygen, "the whole place must be built underground," Jinora noted to herself for she just noticed for the whole time she was here, she hasn't seen a single window. Jinora had her back against the wall, she tried to follow the walls to see if she can find a way out, but then she saw something ran across in the dark, Jinora tried to scan for what was running around in the dark until she saw someone poked his or her head out of the shadows.

Jinora saw the the blank stare of the person's eyes, but soon Jinora started to see more and more faces poking out of the dark all with the same expression, it was every person Zero has ever killed, and they were slowly walking towards her. Jinor felt corned her heart was racing, "GET BACK! GET AWAY FROM ME!" she cried, there was no way for her to get away Jinora was trapped.

Jinora closed her eyes too afraid to see what happens next, but then Jinora felt someone grab her. From behind. Jinora was pulled back into the wall she screamed, she flailed her arms, trying to get them to let go, but then she heard three familiar voices trying to clam her down. Jinora opened her eyes and saw three Zeros, the three first clones Zero told her about, "... Alpha?.. Bravo?.. And Charlie?" she asked wondering if it's really them and they all nodded their heads to confirm it. Jinora looked around to see where she is, it was all darkness, but she can see herself and the clones clear as day like she's in some sorta void. "How did I get here?" she asked, the clones glaced at each other and answered her, "we just opened a door and pulled you in," said the third one, "a door?" Jinora wondered last time she checked she had her back up againsted wall, "we can open portals," the second stated.

Jinora took a good look at the three even though they had the same pale skin as Zero Jinora noticed that the first three clones actually had diferent hair and eye colors, the first has blonde hair like Zero's, but had grey eyes, the second has both brown hair and eyes, and the third has a shaved head and has eyes were blue, but even with different hair and eye colors the still look like Zero. "You need to go back," said the first one, "what? go back where?" Jinora asked, "you need to go back to your world and save our father," said the third one, "your father? who is he?" Jinora continued, "you know him as Zero," said the second one. Jinora was taken back from the answer, how can these clones be Zero's children, "how can he be your father? you're like the same age as him," Jinora questioned the trio.

The first spoke up to explain why, but when he did he spoke with maturity and wisdom, "because my brothers and I came from his blood. He his the closest thing we have to a father, and I want nothing more than to see him and my brothers to live freely so when we heard he broke free we took our chance and broke ourselves free." he expressed proudly as if he were free man, because he is, "so we need you to wake up," the first told her, "what?" Jinora stopped, "you need to wake up," they all said together, "wake up, wake up! WAKE UP! **WAKE UP!** " the phrase echoed in Jinora's head, her whole world began spinning, she felt like she was falling.

Jinora eyes shot wide open, her heart racing, breathing heavily, she was in her room again with the city in full veiw out her window, she's back home, but she felt a powerful tremor shaking the eniter temple, throwing everything down to the ground, and cracking the wooden floors and walls. Jinora got to her feet trying to keep her footing as the earth shook, Jinora had to get to Zero's room, but she struggled to stay on her feet so she decided to take a page from Ikki's and Meelo's book and make an air scooter. Jinora raced through the halls passed monks scattering around the trembling temple.

Jinora made it to Zero's room and saw that everything was in a cyclone spining around Zero as he hollered in agony like he was being operated on without being sedated. Jinora rushed to his side trying to get him to wake up as she held Zero in her arms Jinora was all of a sudden pulled back into the void in her own mind. From there everything looked like it was caught in a tornado because she saw all the debris that came from the hospital being thrown around; Jinora held on tight to Zero's arms, but she wasn't the only one that was holding onto him.

Holding onto the other arm Jinora saw the most grotesque thing, it appeared humanoid with its skin in a web pattern like his flesh was burnt, his lips were fused together, but Jinora can see his teeth clenching behind them, and wearing nothing more than ragged pants. Jinora looked at him with a sense of horror for she saw trying to pull Zero away from her trying to drag him down, "GIVE US HIM!" he angrily demanded, "WE WILL BE SET FREE!" his voice sounded like multiple people speaking at once, "NO! I WON'T LET YOU TAKE HIM!" Jinora roared back at him.

Jinora held on as tight she can to Zero's arm as the mysterious creature tried to pull him down to what looked like a portal, Jinora saw that it was burning spewing flames that took shape as hands trying to reach out to them, Jinora couldn't see how she's gonna make it out of this she couldn't see anything until she heard a voice calling out to her, "Jinora!" the voice called out concerningly. Jinora looked above her and saw a bright light calling her name, "Jinora wake up!" Jinora recognized the voice as her father trying to bring her out of her trance state.

Jinora took this as her way out and to save Zero so she kicked the creature in the face causing him to loosen his grip on Zero, as Zero was free from his grasps Jinora hurled him up to the light.

In the real world Zero awoke from his state of mind seizing the tremors and causing everything fell back down to the ground, Zero looked to see Tenzin and Korra in his room with worried looks, and saw that Jinora was still in her trance. From inside her mind Jinora was about to follow Zero into the light, but something caught her foot, Jinora looked down, and saw that it was him clasping onto her ankle. "LET GO!" Jinora tried to kick him off, but he just climbed up on her bringing her face-to-face with him, Jinora looked into his scornful eyes that were just two plane black dots that just burn deep into her soul. "YOU CAN NOT STOP WHAT'S TO COME! HE WILL DIE!" he stated coldly and Jinora felt her wrist burn as if they were on fire.

She screamed in pain for it felt like she was being branded, she kept screaming and screaming as everything spun around her, but then she found heself laying on the floor of Zero's room being held in her father's arms, "Jinora are you alright?" he asked concerningly, "yeah, but what was going on here?" Korra questioned as she made sure Zero was alright. Jinora looked at her wrist and saw that they were just fine, "yeah, I'm alright, but Zero and I have something to tell you," Jinora told the two glad to see the nightmare was over


	6. Chapter 6: a day in the town

It's been a crazy week since that night and Zero had realized it was all in his head in the form of nightmares which he couldn't controll no matter how hard he tried becuase with shard that were lodged in his head seemed to mess with his brain, but lucky thanks to a few water benders and one metal bender they've managed to remove the shards. Ever since then the nightmares had gone away for good Zero had finally stopped wandering up the ceiling in his sleep, and the scar had faded away.

Both Jinora and Zero had told everyone what happened in Zero's past, about the facility he had grew up in, the clones, and the event that lead to all this. Zero adimts it wasn't his most proudest thing he has ever done, but felt he had no other option. After coming clean of what he did, it didn't changed the minds of Korra, Tenzin, Jinora, and the others that he was part of their family now. It was all in the past now and Zero felt he can finally move on with his life now.

* * *

Ridding down the streets of Republic City on Naga the polar bear dog, Korra has finally gotten the chance to take Zero out to the busy capital city. It's Zero's first time to actually see the place even though he was free to vist the city anytime as long he brought someone with him, but Tenzin was a bit over protective as would a father would be with his children. Zero has only got to watch the city from afar, he loved how the city lights up at night and the sounds it makes in the morning.

Korra wanted Zero to have the same experience when she first came to Republic City, she had shown him the downtown area, the bay, the bridge, and the farmers market. Zero had to put on a different set of clothes to go out, he wore a dark brown shirt with light tan edges, black boots, and a farmers hat to hide his face. While heading to the park they ran into Mako at the farmers market, "Hey Mako, what are you doing here?" said Korra, "ohh, hey Korra, I was just on patrol, what are you doing?" "I was just showing Zero around the city, can't have him cooped up on the island like I was growing up on the Southern Water Tribe Compound." Mako looked at Korra a bit puzzled, "uhh, Zero is... where exactly?" "what are blind, he's right-," Korra looked behind the saddle where Zero was sitting and found him missing and Korra then turned pale.

"where is he!? WHERE IS HE!? **WHERE IS HE!?** " Korra said in panic finally realizing the missing passenger, "I'm so dead." "whoa, Korra calm down, I'll help you find him." Naga was sniffing the air around her to seach for Zero, "how can you lose a six year old kid?" Mako asked ridding along Korra, "hey, don't blame me, the kid's like super quiet, and sometimes he just wanders off." Naga has followed the scent to the park, they followed the path first hopefully he will be walking down it.

Eventaully they both spotted Zero, "look there he is," Mako pointed out to Korra making her relieved, but somthing was up though because from afar they saw him picking flowers out of a bush. "What is he doing?" instead of confronting Zero on why he wandered off Korra and Mako decided to follow him, with a few flowers in hand Zero left the park and on to the streets. Korra and Mako kept their distance from Zero so they can see what he was planing, but so far they've passed a couple of city blocks and they start to find the area very familiar. Finally after a few minutes of walking down the sidewalk Zero has walked inside a restaurant, Korra and Mako immediately recognized the restuarant, it was the same place where they all met Zero.

Inside Zero seemed to walk through the restuarant unnoticed, it was like he was invisible so he decided to take one of the small vases on an empty table and put the flowers there. He then walked past the double swinging doors and into the kitchen, he was looking around the busy kitchen passed the ovens, counters, and pantry, but he finally found the person he was looking for at the sink.

Zero walked up to the man, setting the flowers down on the ground, then turned to the man and tugged on his apron. The man felt his apron being pulled on then looked down to see what was pulling it and saw a boy in a farmers hat, he didn't recognize him at firts until he saw his green eyes. Chen yelp in fear realizing it was the kid who threw him into the street. He was about to run, but Zero held his hands up to stop him and presented him the flowers. Chen slowly took the flowers off his hands feeling a bit hesitant at first. It seemed to calm him down though, "sorry. For throwing you onto the street. Hope you can forgive me." Chen looked at the flowers in his hands and glanced down to Zero.

Korra and Mako were looking through the window of the restuarant and saw Zero coming out of the swinging doors with the man they saw in the back of the ambulance. Zero waved good bye to the man with a smile and walked out of the front door where Korra was waiting for him, "Zero, why did you just ran off like that, you nearly gave me a heart attack," Korra concernly told to the boy, "sorry Korra. I just wanted to say I was sorry. To the man that I hurt," Zero pointed to the bus boy who waved to them.

Korra looked at Zero sternly judging the situation, "Your lucky nothing actually bad happen, c'mon let's just go- BAMM!" out of no where a block rock smacked Zero on the back of his head sending him to the ground. Suprisingly Zero just shook it off he was a little dazed, but he was alright, Korra and Mako turned in the direction where the rock came from and saw a little girl.

She was standing a few yards away with her legs spread apart and her first on her hips, she wore a long pale green shirt with with a white undershirt, a dark green sash for a belt running along the middle, making the bottom half of the shirt look like a skirt, she wore black baggy pants that hugged around her ankel, geta sandels, and her hair was black and tied into two buns, and she does not look happy. "So you're the one who hurt my big brother huh," she said pointing a fingure at Zero while he was steadying himself up, "and now with you here I'm gonna kick your butt."

She charged at Zero for the attack, Zero didn't know what to do, he froze into place seeing the angry girl charge at him until the door to the restuarant swung open and the bus boy standing between his little sister and the other three to stop the fight before it began. "NO! Ju stop," Chen intervened putting his hand up to stop his earth bending sister, "but Chen, that's the boy who beat you up, and threw you all the way up to the mountains," Ju protested. "Now you're just over exaggerating, but everything is alright between me and him, he came here to apologize," Chen informed trying to convince his little sister.

Zero felt something tickling his head so he picked it out and saw it was a piece of straw, Zero heard a quiet crackling sound on top of his head and more pieces of straw start to fall. "Korra! My hat," Zero whispered, Korra turned to Zero and saw the hat falling into pieces, "quick, get him to the alley, no one will see him there," Mako said and in a flash everyone ran into the alley to hide. Zero sat between a stack of crates and some trash cans holding the two halfs of what remained of his hat, while the three young adults try to think of a way to sneak Zero out of the city Ju was peeking behind the tash cans.

She started to find Zero interesting _,_ she never saw anyone quiet different as he was. "Umm, I'm sorry I broke your hat... are you alright?" Ju apologized with her hands behind her back and made little circles on the ground with her right foot, "yeah. I'm alright," "why's your hair like that? is it made of gold or something?" "no. It's just how it is," there was a moment of silence between the two, "can I touch it?" "what? That's weird," "pleeeeeease."

Zero thought for a moment and finally he gave in, "fine. You can touch it," Ju came closer and brushed her hand into his hair, to her it felt soft and warm, "thanks," "your welcome," "where you from anyway?" Zero wasn't sure how to answer that question, "Air Temple Island," "you're an air bender," "no," "but you just said-" "I know what I said. I'm adopted," "ohh, so you can't bend?" "I can do this," Zero showed her his powers by lifting a set of trash cans that were on the otherside of the alley, "wow, how are you doing that?" "I can move things with my mind," "that's amazing."

Mako had ran out of the alley to find Bolin who was on patrol driving a police car around the city, he eventaully found him and picked up Korra and Zero and sneaked them on a boat to the island. "So, how's your head Zero?" Korra asked while checking the back of his head, "I'm alright," "you're a lot tougher than you look," "I can manipulate the molecules in my body. To make me stronger," "ohh... that's... good to know." They carried on with their calm boat ride home, but Zero's mind was somewhere eles, he was thinking about Ju, the girl who threw a rock to the back of his head, sure they might've gotten off on the wrong foot, but Zero thought she was kinda of pretty and hoped to run into her again sometime soon.


	7. Chapter 7

At dinner everyone was enjoying their food Jinora was talking about something she read, Ikki was bragging about her skill on an air scooter, and Tenzin was just happy to see his whole family together for dinner. "Zero I noticed you've been talking more easier," Jinora commented on her reading partner, which he just smiled, "So Korra how did Zero like your little tour around Republic City?" Pema asked, "ohh, it as good as you would aspect," Korra answered.

"What do you mean, you didn't have any trouble? did you?" said Tenzin, "well... Zero kinda wandered off to apologize to the guy he threw into the streets," Korra noted trying to downplay it, "well that was kind of you Zero, but please don't just run off like that... wait? where's the hat you had," Zero was still in his going out clothes and Tenzin had just realized the hat was missing. "It... Fell apart," Korra added, "how did that happen? It was brand new," Pema asked Korra didn't know what to say worried if she said it she would be in big trouble.

She was about to say something, but Zero said it first, "a rock hit me my head," Tenzin dropped his spoon on the table on what Zero had bluntly said and just continued munching on dumplings, "What! how? are you alright? and did anyone see you?," Tenzin said worryingly, but this time Korra spoke, "no, no one saw him and it was thewn by the bus boy's earth bending little sister," trying to explain everything. "A little girl beat up Zero?" Ikki asked, "yeah, that girl is really protective of her brother," Korra continued,

"Well if she thinks she can pick on my little brother she has other thing coming," Meelo stated with his fist in the air, "it's okay Meelo, the little girl said she was sorry for breaking Zero's hat," Korra told Meelo, "well it sounds like to me Zero made a new friend," Pema thought out loud, "more like girlfriend, Zero let her touch his hair after she asked him," Korra teased. Zero gave an annoyed look and then made her food on the table fly up in her face making a mess and wipping the smug look off her face, "hey, what did I say about powers at the table," said Tenzin, "sorry," Zero bluntly apologized with his mouth full and the family just returned to their dinner.

* * *

The next day Zero got a new hat and was hanging around the park with Bolin and rest of the gang this time Zero was taking his time to enjoy the park, the fresh green grass, the leaves changing color for the coming winter, and the sound of the stream just flowing through. Zero was playing a game of catch with Bolin, but with an earth disc even though Zero wasn't an earth bender like Bolin he used his ability to throw the disc back to him and imitated what Bolin was doing, so no one will be suspicious.

"Not bad kid," Bolin complimented, Korra, Asami, and Mako were sitting on the grass watching the two play, "he seems well adjusted than last time I saw him, what happen?" Asami asked, "yeah, I didn't noticed it yesterday, but he seems a lot better," Mako added, "Zero has been through a lot, espeacially when we had those pices removed from his head," Korra looked on studying Zero closer and sensed his happiness growing stronger. Zero was having fun playing with Bolin, but felt something was off he could sense it, that's when he heard a shift in the wind, and right there at that moment his instincts was telling him to DUCK!

Zero dropped to the ground, just in time for a rock to fly right over him, nailing Bolin in the gut, and sends him flying. Everyone saw Bolin flying through the air and land back down a good distances away from where he originally stood. Zero got back up and turned to the direction the rock came from, but was knocked down with his back on the ground. Zero was blinded by the shine of the sun, but he could see the out line of someone standing over him, when his eyes readjusted to the lighting he saw it was the girl from yesterday, Ju.

"Funny seeing you here," said Ju with a smug on her face and bended down to poke Zero on the nose making him blush, "HEY!" Korra shouted in anger, "IS THIS HOW YOU GREET EVERYBODY YOU MEET!" "pretty much," Ju answered straight forwarded. "Guys I can't breath, I think I might be dying," Bolin said making weird noises because he had difficulty breathing, "you're not dying, you just got the wind knocked out of you," Mako told Bolin helping him up, "yeah, but that kid has a cannon." Ju finally stepped off of Zero so he can stand.

"So, you're the little girl who pummeled Zero down to the ground," Asami asked seeming displeased, "pummeling is an overstatment," Zero interejected, "I totally pummeled you and you know it," Ju retorted, with the smug still on her face, but to Ju's suprise Zero used his powers to flip her in the air and land back down onto the soft grass. "Ha, who's on top now, not you that's who," Bolin mocked after getting his breathing back, Ju got back up and made a slight movement towards Bolin which made him jump back, sure he's a police officer but he can't hit a kid for threating him, who's gonna believe that?

"So why are you here Ju?" Mako questioned, Ju was a bit hesitant to answer but finally got it out, "there's a "free day" for kids at the pier tomorrow, I just wanted to know if you... Like to... Come with me?" Ju said shyly with her hands behind her back and looking down to the grass. Zero took his time to comtemplate the offer, he looked over to Korra and saw a big smile on her face, Asami's too, he can hear them whisper to him to accept the offer.

"Yeeees," Zero awkwardly answered, "great, see you tomorrow, don't be late," Ju spinned around and ran off towards home, Zero was about to turn his back, but notice another rock heading towards him, but this time Zero caught it like ball making him stumble a bit, he can hear her giggling from afar. "Oh, she definitely has a crush on you," Korra remarked, Zero raised an eyebrow, looked at the rock that was throwen at him and showed them the rock, as to ask why would someone thow a rock at a person of their interest.

"Sometimes girls like her don't know how to express their feelings towards someone they really like," said Asami trying to give good advise to the foreign boy. "You just got your first date with a gril dude, how does it feel?" said Bolin sliding in next to Zero and conrgatulating him, "yeah, he's a real lady killer," Mako then jumped in, "oh, they're gonna be so cute together," Korra teased, "I can already see them holding each others hands," Asami commented, "maybe she'll give him a kiss on the ferris wheel," Bolin joining in on the teasing pucking his lips and making kissing noises.

Zero was getting a bit ticked off from all the teasing, so he took a few steps away from the four so called adults and made the water in the park pond to shoot up, then land on them, the four were drenched in water. "ZERO!" the four young adults yelled, but soon as the sun was setting, Korra and Zero headed home.


	8. Chapter 8: the family dinner

Back at home Zero was in his room reading while Korra was training with Tenzin outside, Korra had told Zero to set his going-out clothes nice and neat and made sure they're clean when he went out on the day he will go to the pier with Ju. Zero didn't understand why they had to be nice and ready for the pier, sure it was his only going-out clothes but why for that, they're just clothes.

Zero had read through the book, then used his powers to lift it away and have the next one from a pile of books that are in his room to come hovering to him. As the after noon approached a sky bison had come over the horizon carrying three passangers, Tenzin, Korra, and the rest of the family had spotted the flying giant heading to their home. Ikki and Meelo came running out of the house knowing very well who had just arrived to their home.

The sky bison landed softly on to the hard concrete floor, Tenzin, Korra, Jinora, and Pema carrying Rohan in her arms had joined Ikki and Meelo to welcome their guest, two of the passengers who were as old as Tenzin. There was a man with dark hair and a beard, and wore a red coat, the other was a women, her skin was dark like Korra's, she also wore similar blue clothing like Korra's, and they were helping the third passenger who was a much older women much like the second passenger and Korra, her skin is dark, but wrinkled, her hair was white as snow, and she had the softest smile you'll ever see.

"GRANDMA!" the children cheered and rushed into give their grandmother a hug, "it's so good to see all," the elderly women spoke holding her grandchildren in her arms, "hello mother, Bumi, Kya, it's very lovely to see you all," Tenzin greeted his older siblings and mother. "It's good to see you too little brother," Bumi teased and gave his younger brother a hug, "how are things Tenzin," Kya asked kindly patting Tenzin on the shoulder, "oh, lots had happen in the past few days-," "daddy are you going to tell them about Zero?" Ikki interupted her father, really excited to introduce the newest member of the family to the rest of her family members, "Zero? You're gonna tell us about a number Tenzin?" Bumi questioned not sure why they'll be talking about a number.

"No Bumi, Ikki's talking about the newest addition to our family," Pema aswered, "you changed Rohan's name to Zero, that's odd thing for you to do," Kya cutted-in, holding her youngest nephew, "no Aunt Kya, Zero is our new little brother dad and Korra brought him home a month ago," Jinora corrected, "you adopted a child Tenzin that is very kind of you, can we see him?" Katara spoke. "He's in his room reading, come I'll take you to him," Tenzin offered and the family followed.

Walking down the halls of the temple Kya decided to ask a question, "is he bender?" Kya asked, but Tenzin wasn't sure how to answer that, "yes and no, I'm not really sure how to describe his abilities," "what does that mean?" Bumi questioned, "you'll see," Korra added.

The group had made it to the door where Zero was at, "before we go in, I would like you to know to be prepared to what you'll might see behind this door," Katara took heed of her youngest child's words, but his siblings on the other hand weren't sure what he meant. Tenzin slid the door wide open to reveal a slow moving cyclone of books circling around the room ever so calmly, Bumi and Kya jaws dropped and their eyes widen, but their mother kept her cool and was looking up to the ceiling with the smile still present on her face.

"Zero, I thought you were passed from being on the ceiling," Pema questioned, Bumi and Kya looked up and to see a little boy sitting on the ceiling and reading a book, he looked over his shoulders to see his family standing at the door way, "I... Kinda missed it," Zero answered, "well come down and say hello to your aunt, uncle, and grandmother," said Tenzin. All the books formed a pile on the ground and Zero stood up and walked across the ceiling, down the wall, and came infront of his new relatives.

Zero stood dressed in the usally red and yellow air nomad robes, but the three noticed the color of the boy's hair is, Bumi and Kya stared at Zero with curiosity, but Katara looked at Zero with happiness seeing the joy within him grow stronger, even though he was a little shy. "So you're Zero, aren't you a cute one," Katara spoke and pinched both of his cheeks, Zero tried to wave off his new grandmother, "hahaha, and fussy one too." Kya pulled in her little brother closer and whispered to him, "how did he do all that? where did he come from?-" "why is hair so shiny?" both of the youngest siblings turned to see their oldest brother butting in, "what are you all talking about?" and the three siblings looked down to see Meelo eavesdropping on them, "maybe it's best we talk this over dinner," Pema suggested.

* * *

At the dinner table the whole family was eating, but Kya and Bumi were eyeing Zero with interest, even though Zero was getting a bit annoyed, "don't stare at him, he doesn't like that," Jinora advised her aunt and uncle, "sorry" Bumi apologiesed, "you don't speak much, do you kid," Kya stated and with that Zero shook his head in compliance. "So where did you find this little guy anyhow?" Bumi stepped in, "well, Zero was found by a bus boy in a back alley behind a restraurant a few weeks ago," Korra answered. "he made quite an... "introduction."

"What does that mean?" Kya questioned, "for starters he sent the bus boy flying through the air," Korra answered and Kya turned to Zero because of his size and age, but to what she just saw him do in his room made her think otherwise, "and when I first saw him he was just emotionlessly sitting on a table, in a bloody jacket, with his eyes wide open and staring omious at the floor, he was kinda scary," she added.

Katara decided to speak up to see what is the boy's mindset was, hearing the situation the boy has been through, "excuse me Zero, but can I see you closely for a moment?" everyone turned to the oldest at the dinner table as to why, Zero didn't question her and just did what she said. The two leaned in closer to each other, Katara read the aura that Zero gave off, she felt all sorts of feeling within him and they seem to conflict with one another, joy, sadness, anger, and fear they were all there.

However somthing else was there, it was weaker, but not because it was weak. No. It's because it was further away, far away, but it's getting closer and it's not alone. It was a strange dark aura and they were calling out to him, screaming his name, saying "it's not over" or "you can't hide forever". Zero was oblivious to them, or maybe he did know and he just didn't care. Katara saw how unmoved he was to the dark spirts cursing out to him, katara only assumed that he was done running, he was just too tired, "you are strong, you just don't know it yet," Katara spoke softly Zero looked at her unsure how to feel, "you still have much to learn." No said a word or uttered a sound, the two just went back to eating and pretended that it didn't happen and the rest of the family did the same.

"Don't you have any siblings Zero?" Kya brought up, "no," Zero said quickly, "so you didn't have anyone else? that's sad to hear," Kya commented thinking how it might've been in Zero's shoes. Jinora rose an eyebow for Zero seem to left out his three original clones, but she guessed that maybe it will be awkward to explain since the three actually view him as their father instead of their brother, but nevertheless Jinora decided to take a jab.

"but Zero what about your... Twins?" she asked hoping for him to say something about Alpha, Bravo, and Charlie, but Zero thought she was talking about the other clones, which seemed to make him mad. "I hate them," Zero sneered of the thought of them, "they always degraded me. Thinking they're superior," hearing the words come out of his mouth made Jinora realize she should've been more clearer to him.

"But they your siblings you can't-," "stop aunt Kya maybe I should've been more clearer to all you," Jinora stepped in before thing got heated, "the twins aren't realy Zero's siblings, they're more like his kids then brothers." Kya tried to comprehend what her niece is trying to say, "you have kids? you got busy did ya kid," Bumi spoke, giving Zero a sly look which in turn made him confused. Kya playfully rolled her eyes and decided to drop the sibling thing, "don't mind him, let's just get back to dinner, can you pass me the that," Kya pointed to the plate full of sweet buns. Zero lifted the plate in the air, then levitated it towards Kya, she stared at the floating plate just hovering infront of her, and grabbed hold of it, "thank you," Kya said.

"Hey I thought we weren't suppose to use our bending at the table?" Ikki questioned and everybody turned to Tenzin, "... I'll let pass," he concluded and kids pouted on the free pass Zero received.

* * *

All of the kids except for Jinora were sent off straight to bed without protest, leaving the grown ups in the dining room, "so how can this child do all of that?" Kya questioned, "Zero told us he can controll matter with his mind, moving objects with just a thought," Jinora infromed them. "He also told me he can manipulate the molecules in his body to make himself stronger," Korra added picking up plates. "So a child with the ability to manipulate anything he sees with nothing more than his mind, no techniques, no movement, nothing," Bumi pondered deeply.

Hearing her older brother say all those thing made Kya chuckle, "oh, c'mon how powerful can the kid be?" and eveyone glanced at each other, "he lifted the statue of Avatar Aang in the air," Korra told Kya which widden her eyes. Bumi however started laughing, "hahahaa, I heard of that, people thought it's because they done something to "anger" dad, hahahaaa."

"I think he's powerful than that," Jinora spoke up, "one night when I projected my spiritual form to help him, I was transported into his memories, I guess somehow he pulled my spirit form into his mind." Everyone listen closer hearing what was told, "when I was in his mind I saw many weird things, I saw multiple copies of Zero walking around, these strange devices all over making strange noises, and saw Zero just tied up, locked in a room with no windows or anything. He looked so sad, I saw them drag him out, strapped him on a bed, so they can cut him open, and they didn't even care," Jinora told everyone and they all tried to comperhend what Zero might have been through.

"How can these people do such a thing?" Pema asked thinking how one can treat a child as such, "this might tell us," Jinora provided holding out a small rectangular device in her hand, "what is it?" Korra questioned as the object was placed on the table. " It's some sorta phonograph," Jinora informed them, "but it's so small," Korra commented, "it doesn't have a hand crank, how do you play it?" Kya asked.

"I just pressed this button to play it, I'm pretty sure the people I saw in Zero's memories use this to take notes, listen," Jinora press down on the recorder with a triangle and the device started to play.

"This is Prof. Folly: Log date 146; we have gotten much needed information on subject: Zero from the D.N.A. samples we have taken. We've extracted hair, blood, skin, teeth, parts of the brain, we've even taken certain organs out. It always annoyed me that this little freak is still alive after the operation... But you learn something new everyday, like for instance that the subject's healing has gotten more proficient. We tested how good his healing can do, we've removed a vertebrae from the cervical area to see he if he can walk away from it, and surprisingly he pulled through. Maybe there's money to be made here," the recorder went to static for a short moment until the voice returned.

"Prof. Folly: Log date 147; we're receiving strange reading around the compound lately and we're pretty sure who's causing it. There seem to be large reading of... Whatever the heck it is, all we know is that one of the staff saw some... Portal. A portal to another reality, are you kidding me; we've done further testing and we've concluded that the subject is showing possibility of being a fifth dimensional being... HOW THE HECK IS THAT EVEN POSSIBLE! NOW WE GOTTA COME UP OF WAY TO KEEP HIM FROM RUNNING OFF TO LA LA LAND OR GOD KNOWS WHERE! ugh! I hope the clones can't conjure up any portals or we will be in big trouble,"

The recording then seized playing and Jinora put the device away leaving the room silent , "man that guy sounded angry," Bumi spoke on the harsh tone of the Professor, "a fifth dimensional being? what the heck is that?" Korra asked, "have been paying attention to the man is saying, he said that Zero can conjure up portals to a different reality," Jinora reminded her, "so Zero isn't from this world, but what are these... Clone that this man spoke of?" Kya asked.

"As far that I know a clone is an exact genetic copy of one's self made with the original's D.N.A.," Jinora added trying to explain as clear as possible, "so how many are there?" Kya continued, "none Jinora told us Zero killed them all," Korra told making Bumi's and Kya's eyes widen, "all of them? didn't think the kid had it in him," Bumi commented, "he said he had no other option, he had to do it, and not all of them are dead the first three are still alive," Jinora told her uncle.

While everyone were having their discussion Katara contemplated of what is to come a growing darkness that is crying for revenge and how Zero is not even trying to do anything, like he's given up. Katara stood up from her spot, "well I'm going to turn in for the night," "okay, good night mother," Tenzin said.

Katara walked down the halls, but she wasn't heading to her room she came up to a door and gave it a knock, the door slid open, Katara entered the room seeing Zero organizing all the books in his room in alphabetical order pretty much turning his room into a library. Katara looked around the room seeing columns of book everywhere, "where's your bed?' she asked. Zero approached a group of books stacked into a pyramid, he removed on tiny little book, causing the pyramid to crumble, and revealing his bed behind it.

"huh, you love reading more than Jinora," Zero shook his head, "I must ask you child... Are you afriad?" Zero shook his head again knowing what she's talking about, "but. Too tired to run anymore. I'm scared," Zero told Katara how he felt. Katara knelt down to Zero and held his shoulders, "you're stronger than you think child. You've beat them once have you?" Katara asked and with that Zero shook his head, "than you can do it again, I believe you can," Zero smiled nice to hear those words.

"Now go to sleep, you have training tomorrow," Katara told Zero and was off to bed.


	9. Chapter 9

Morning came and the air was starting to get brisky as a result of the approaching winter, Zero had woken up earlier than usually and was just looking out the window that had a clear view of the city. Zero had noticed that cold chilly air had made his breath visible and started to puff out vapor from his mouth like he was a steam train.

The door slid open and Zero turn to see Korra standing in the doorway, "hey Zero you're up early," Zero turned back to the window and Korra joined him to gaze at the view of the city, "it's very beautiful isn't it?" Korra asked and Zero nodded his head in agreement, "... Well come on outside we got training to do, and the pier doesn't open til tonight so we have quite some time to kill," Korra added and with that Zero changed into his air nomad clothes and followed Korra out the door.

Heading outside Zero saw that Katara, Kya, and Bumi were also present on the training grounds, "good morning Zero," Katara greeted and Zero waved to her in reply, "c'mon Zero try lifting these stone orbs and carefully guide them through these hoops without touching them," Tenzin instructed gesturing to several large stone spheres and a set of hoops arranged in a path, "this will help you learn patients." Jinora added, "yeah c'mon kid, show us what you got," Bumi encouraged.

Zero walked up to the stones and lifted one of the orbs into the air and carefully guided it through the hoops, he then tried to guided two more orbs through the hoops, but with a bit more difficulty almost hitting the edge of one of the hoops for it wasn't the weight of the orbs he had to worry about, it was about trying to keep track of all of them. The more orbs he tried to guided through the path of rings the more he found it difficult to keep the orbs from hitting the hoops. Each time Zero touched one of the hoops he had to start over and each time he failed he got a little more frustrated, "easy Zero just concentrate and be patient," Tenzin advised.

Zero had tried to just guide one orb through, but couldn't seem to do that anymore, the orb ran into a hoop, Zero let go of the orb letting it fall onto the ground, he paced around and pounded the sides of his head in frustration. "C'mon Zero you can do this just-," Ikki tried to cheer up his little brother, but before she could Zero shot his fist towards one of the orbs causing the stone ball to blow up into pieces and Zero storms off.

The shards scattered all over the ground, Bumi and Kya were taken back by this for what they saw seeing how he made a large stone ball about the size of a tire blow up into little bits without even touching it got them worried. "Did you see that? he blew that stone to pieces" Bumi whispered to Kya, "yeah, he just popped it like a grape," she whispered back seeing Zero disappear in the temple.

* * *

In his room Zero just sat in the middle of the room with his arms crossed still frustrated on what happened that is until heard the door slide open, he looked over his shoulders seeing Korra poking her head through the door once again, "hey, you wanna talk about what happened?" Zero just shuts her out not really wanting to dwell what just happened. Korra made her way through the book litard floor then sat right down next to him, "c'mon you can't resolve your problems by pouting in your room," Korra started, Zero continued to ignore her.

Korra can see that maybe she should take a different approach, "c'mon Zero you can't stay mad forever," she said and then gradually started tickling him. Zero tries to swat away Korra, but found very difficult to resist letting a smile slip, "I see a smile," Korra humored and Zero was now laying on his side laughing.

* * *

As the sun finally sets down disappearing under the horizon the stars began to take their place, Korra and Zero had come in front of the gate of the small amusement park, "well Zero you ready for some fun?... Zero?" Korra looked down to Zero seeing him watch the rides climb up then roaring down. Zero turned back around almost looking dizzy and pluging up his ears, "I guess you not really used to all this commotion huh?" as Zero gather his bearings he gave a nod, "just try keep it together and you'll be alright," with that Zero replied with a thumbs up.

After Korra paid for her ticket the two walked right in, Zero keep pointing his head to the ground so no one coul- "hey a yuan," O.K. maybe he was just keeping his eye out for cash. After Zero picked the coin off the ground he then saw Ju and her brother waiting for them, "hey over here," Ju called out waving her hand in the air, "glad you can make it," Chen spoke up, "oh c'mon this guy can't say no to a pretty lady," Korra teased while pulling Zero's cheeks.

Ju giggled as she watch Zero's cheeks turn red from either from having his cheeks pinched or from embarrassment, "see you got a new hat," she noted, "you wanna go on some rides?" she asked and before Zero can a nod Ju grabbed his hand and dragged him towards the rides. Korra laughed as she witness Zero being dragged off by the earthbending girl, "she really likes him does she?" Korra wondered, "I'm surprised he came, Ju doesn't get much friends," Chen told her, "what'd you mean?" Korra asked.

Chen sighed and took a deep breath in, "Ju can be rough at time with other kids, and the other girls in the neighborhood seem to make fun of her for it," Korra listen to the words that Chen had spoken thinking that Ju was quite the tomboy. Just like her. "I'm surprised he stuck around, most boys run away when a girl throws a rock at them," he added watching the two getting on one of the rides, "well Zero's been picked on too, he probably thought getting hit by a rock is normal, and I'm pretty sure he likes her too," Korra reassured with her arms crossed unaware that somebody was watching them.

After Ju and Zero were finished ridding the roller coasters the four went to the game booths coming up to a high striker booth with the man running it shouting out trying to get someone to play, "hey it's the Avatar I bet she can prove she can slam the puck into the that bell," he yelled out for all to hear, "sure I'll give it a go," Korra accepted the offer taking the hammer, but no one knows that the booth is rigged with a loaded puck.

Korra takes a stance, swings the hammer down, slamming the lever, but only for it to make it half way, Korra frowned seeing the puck return to the bottom, "let me try," Chen offered, taking the hammer off Korra's hand. Chen walks up to the lever, then he raised the hammer high in the air, winding up his strength, and next he brought it down, the puck went high enough to be under Korra's attempt.

Korra giggled seeing that Chen wasn't able to pass her, "you gave it your best shot," she remarked, "I wanna turn," Ju excitedly asked hopping up and down. She took the hammer from her brother, coming up to the booth, she brought up the hammer over her head, and slams it down, but this time Ju managed to pass Korra making the Avatar impressed, but still feeling disappointed that she didn't make it to the top.

Zero saw the sad expression on Ju's face, then looks up to Korra seeing her looking down to him, feeling that she wants him to do something about it, and Zero gives a quick sigh, "my turn," he bluntly said. Ju handed the hammer to Zero while the man in charge of the high striker smirks thinking he'll never make it. Zero comes up to the lever dragging the hammer on the wooden floor, he swung the hammer over his shoulder, and he took in a deep breath, Korra, Chen, and Ju watched closely as he readied himself, and then Zero smashes the hammer down the lever and everyone heard the ding.

Zero swung the hammer so hard that the puck actually dented the bell and the handle for the hammer snapped in half, the man at the booth just stood their seeing that the kid beat his rigged game, he eventually gave Zero his prize and closed his booth due to damages. Zero looked at his prize which was a stuffed toy of a bison, but Zero dosen't have anywhere to put it back home so he gave it to Ju which she happily accepts, Zero looks over to Korra seeing a big smug on her face, "you sly dog," she commented on Zero actions which he didn't understand why.

Ju and Zero went on ahead of Korra and Chen Ju was telling Zero everything that was going on in her day at home while Zero just had to listen to every word she uttered until the two heard another girl call out to Ju, "hey look it's the weirdo," the two turned around and they saw three nicely dressed girls that were scoffing Ju. For the first time Zero saw Ju timid to these snobby girls, "what are you doing here? aren't you supposed to dig around in the trash?" the head girl mocked, "yeah and who's that kid?" the second spoke out pointing to Zero who he just kept his cool.

seeing that the boy was unresponsive the girls pressed on him, "hey what's with the hat? I didn't know dumb farmers lived in a city," she mocked, but Zero remained silent. The girl was getting a bit impatient with him so she tried again, "why you hanging around this loser? you do know she picks worms out of the mud and eats them," she continued, but Zero didn't pay no mind to them knowing wht they said were unture rumors. Ju on the other hand was getting mad seeing that her bullies were now trying to gang up on her friend, "HEY LEAVE HIM ALONE!" she shouted

The the three girls just scoffed at Ju seeing her mad, "oh please his just a creep, he' not even saying anything, you two weirdos are meant for each other," the head girl mocked on last time. Zero was getting tired of listening to this mean little brat so looked over to a waterbending game booth that was standing right next to the three girls. A smile began to appear on his face and the three girls noticed it, "look at him smiling, I told he was a creep," one of the girls commented until Zero made the water from the booth jump out of a large bucket, drenching the three girls.

As three tried to figure out what had just happened, Zero looked at the prizes the booth had, and spotted a large black eel with orange fins. He lifted the the head of the toy up, and bring it eye-to-eye with the learder of the three. The girl looked at it with confusion wondering what was happening until Zero made the toy look like it was about to eat her.

The three snobby girls took off running, screaming from the top of their lungs, all the while Zero was laughing seeing them turn tail and run, Ju couldn't believe that for once someone had stood up for her for a change, "why did you defend me?" Ju asked wondering why Zero had done that. Zero looks to the ground and then spoke his reason, "I get called names too," he said, "like what?" "... a freak," he stated sadly, "because I was different," he concluded. Out of nowhere Ju gave Zero a big hug, Zero on the other hand didn't know what was going on, and was even more confused when Ju planted a kiss on his cheek. Ju let go of Zero seeing him a bit confused in which in turn made her giggled, "I don't think you're freak," she told him, but before Zero did anything else both him and Ju were caught off guard when they felt a sudden jab to the back of their necks.

They both fell, but was caught by two goons wearing dark masks with two glowing green eyes, "EQUALISTS!" Ju shouted out, but was unable to move, "the Avatar is going to pay for what she did to the Equalists," one of the goons threaten. They picked up the two throwing them over their shoulders, Zero looked for Korra within the crowd and then spotted her, trying to find him, Zero saw one booth that people were trying to get the ball into a narrow hole, Zero concentrated hard and made the balls fly everywhere especially in their direction.

The people looked to where the balls were rolling, spotting the two goons, "HEY IT'S THE EQUALISTS!" one shouted, "and they're kidnapping those two kids," another yelled out. Korra looked over to where the poeple where pointing at and saw the two goons caring away Zero and Ju, "ZERO!" Korra cried out seeing him over the former Equalist's shoulders.

The two goons saw that they've been spotted so they tossed a smoke grenade at the crowd running off while everyone was distracted, Korra charged through the smoke, chasing after the them as they ran into an alleyway, "put us down!" Ju demanded, until the Korra caught up to the two by knocking the first one down carrying Zero and kicking the other to the wall, "I thought you guys were done terrorizing benders?" Korra remarked until she was then cuaght off guard by bolo wrapping around her.

A third goon dropped from the roof of the alleyway, "I don't think so Avatar, because you're gonna pay for tearing down our movememt to get rid of bending," he threaten, "Amon's dead it's over," Korra protested, "no it's far from over," the first one spoke getting back up, "because we're gonna make an example out of ya," the second proclaimed. "HEY STOP RIGHT THERE!" everyone turned to direction of a man standing outside the alley, it was Chen, "beat it this doesn't concern you," the third warned, "oh yes it does when some punks try to make off with my little sister," Chen stated trying to be intimidating, but the goons can see him shaking.

"So you wanna be a hero huh?" the the third noted, "then let's show him what happens to heroes," the three slowly made their way to Chen, Korra tried to get free from her bounds so she can save Chen, but was unsuccessful. Ju watched helplessly as she was unable to move, "CHEN!" she yelled out, Zero was getting angry seeing that Ju was helpless to save her brother and even saw a tear rolling down her check.

Zero with all his strength slowly made his limbs move to where he was on his knees, "c'mon hit us," the goons tempted and knock Chen to the ground, Chen held his hands up in a desperate attempt to protect himself. As the three goons were about to pummel Chen to a pulp until one of them was sent flying to the wall, "WHAT THE HECK!" he screamed frighten that he was suddenly thrown to the brick wall by some unknown force. Chen rose up from the floor, taking a couple of steps back.

Before he can do anything else he was then smacked to the wall repeatedly, the two goons watched as their friend was then thrown to a wooden bench smashing it to pieces, the two remaining goons looked back into the alley and saw that Zero was back on his feet, "I thought you blocked that kid's chi?!" the third goon questioned, "no way that kid did that! it's impossible!" the first panicked and tried to run away, but Zero seemed to bind his feet to the floor where he stood.

"I CAN'T MOVE!" he cried and then was smashed through the wooden floor falling into the bay, the third turned back to Zero afraid seeing what he did, "y-you stay away from me you freak!" he threaten, but by calling him by that name set him off. Zero lifted the man into the air letting his feet dangle, he held his neck like there was a noose wrapped around his neck. Korra saw the man struggling to breath trying to grasps for air, "ZERO STOP!" Korra pleaded, but Zero didn't hear her, he was lost in anger. Zero rose his right hand, clenched his fingers, and then twisted his hand, when he did Korra heard the man's neck snap.

His limbs went limp and Zero dropped him onto the floor, Zero began to get full control of his limbs back, he came up to Korra and untied her, "Zero... you-," "AAAAAAAAAHHH!" before Korra can say anything else a woman screamed seeing a man levitating in the air and his neck being snapped. "THAT MAN'S A BLOODBENDER!" she screamed pointing at Chen. Korra's, Ju's, and Zero's eyes widen seeing that the women only saw Chen holding his hands up while he watched the goon get his neck broken; Korra turned to Zero seeing him no longer wearing his hat, "Zero hide," she ordered him seeing the crowd grow in numbers.

* * *

Chen was soon arrested for Bloodbending and was taken away by the police, Ju was sent back home while her family scrambled to find a lawyer to help prove their oldest child's innocents. Zero went back to his room seeing that this all his fult, thinking if he just kept it together he wouldn't have killed that man, but yet again. They would've told everyone about him, he probably thinks Ju hates him now.


	10. Chapter 10

The trail wouldn't start until a few hours from now til then everyone had to wait. At the temple Zero sat in his room depressed thinking that his friendship with Ju might be over before it even begun with the stuffed prize he won for her on his lap. Right when her brother was arrested Ju's parents had came to get her, but dropped the prize while they dragged her away home. Korra and Jinora watch Zero slump over, resting his head on top of the toy, and staring deep into space, "Zero?.. You O.K.?" Korra asked, But Zero slid the door shut.

Korra tried prying the door open, but the door didn't even mover an inch like it was part of the wall, "Korra," Jinora called to her, "it's obvious that Zero doesn't want to be disturbed besides we should turn in it's getting late," Korra sighed and decided that it may be best to leave the boy be.

* * *

Zero tossed and turned in his bed, drops of sweat rolled down his head, he's having a nightmare, seeing something skulking in the rafters without making a sound. Something big. It had a slender frame, its limbs too, his fingers were sharply tipped, its flesh was twisted and stretched, and his face was unrecognizable. It too twisted, the mouth slacked like someone punched its jaw out of its socket, one eye seem to disappear under the flesh while the other was almost exposed, but the most distubing that the head was twisted upside down.

It looked like several bodies were fused together to create the disgusting creature, it grabbed hold of the rafter and swung itself flexing in an unatural way that could really hurt. Letting go of the rafter the creature landed behind a girl without her knowing it was there. The creature slowly raised itself showing its full height which was more than two times the size of a full grown man.

It just stood there watching the girl in the shadow, but Zero recognized the girl. It was Ju, "JU!" Zero cried out trying to warn her of the monster's presences, but Ju couldn't hear him so Zero tried to run to her, but no matter how hard he tried his efforts were futile. The monster reached down, wrapping its boney fingers around Ju, with no effort the monster lifted her off the ground with one hand, grabbing the rafters with the other, and taking Ju with it.

Zero slumped down laying himself on the ground feeling hopeless, being left in the dark. Alone. Again. Zero felt like all he dose is cause trouble for good people. What was he doing here?

* * *

Jinora laid in bed fast asleep, but then her ears seemed to catch a whisper, slowly opening her eyes she saw a blurry figure, but it moved away before she can focus on the figure's face. Jinora stood up and looked in the direction of the door where the figure stood when her vision became clear Jinora instanly recognized him, "Charlie?" Jinora called to him. Charlie peeked throught the door, then back to her holding his fingure up to his mouth, "Charlie what are doing her-," before Jinora can finish she saw Charlie get snatched through the door without making a single sound.

Jinora laid there in her bed too afraid to move, but then the door slowly creeked open, Jinora saw nothing but darkness beyond the door except for the wall barely visible from the shadows. As the door slid fully open there was nothing, but silence, "Charlie?" Jinora sheepishly called out, but then Jinora saw something slowly grasps the left side of the door. The fingers were long and slender, digging its tips into the weak frame, then it creept its head in from the top left corner of the door frame, the first thing that Jinora saw was its twisted face.

It managed to go through the door with complete ease without showing any signs of discomfort, and his movement was utterly silent. Jinora stared at the monster with horror while it just stood there watching her, "I... Have come... For him," it spoke and then reached down to her. Jinora tried to bend the creature away, but she was too terrified to move. Jinora screamed as it graabbed hold of her, feeling the boney fingers around her, she tried pulling them off, but the grip of the monster was too strong.

Jinora looked up and was met with his face, "he... Will... Die...," it said once more, before Jinora was consumed by fear.

* * *

Coughing, Zero woke up feeling too anxious to sleep he can't help, but think this is all his fault that Chen is in jail, but Zero was then brought of his grief when heard a knock on the door, "Zero? can I come in?" it was Katara. Zero thought for a moment before he considered letting someone in. Katara waited for a moment until she saw the door slid open with being touched, she walked in seeing the room dark, and seeing the depressed boy under the covers.

Katara knelt down beside him, placing her hand on his side, "what's gottoen you so sad child?" she asked, but Zero did not respond he just staring off into space so Katara looked in the direction his eyes were pointing and saw the stuffed toy. Katara looked back down to the child and now understands why, "you were just trying to protect them child, they would've done the same for you. I don't think your friend Ju blames for her brother's situation he is in right now, but you can't just lie here and mope. You must believe that she doesn't really hate you. It's all in your head."

Zero still didn't respond, but Katara knew he heard every single word so she left him in his thoughts once more, "maybe she's right," Zero thought to himself, "maybe it's just all in my head again, but what about the monster? is it going to get Ju? I have to do something, but what if Tenzin won't let him because of what happened at the pier. What should I do?"

Zero had so many conflicting thoughts not sure what to do. Zero got out of bed and grabbed his hat.

* * *

Jinora woke up screaming finally out of the nightmare she looked around her room seeing that everything is still the same, expect for the claw marks on the door frame, "I gotta tell dad," Jinora sprang out of bed and went sprinting down the halls to find her father.

Tenzin was walking the halls of the temple with Korra discussing the issue that happened at the pier, "honestly Tenzin I didn't think Zero would freak out like that, but I don't believe he meant to do it," Korra reasoned. Tenzin sighed, "I believe you Korra, but it's just that we know very little of what Zero's capable of and he's barely half of Ikki's age," before he could go on with the conversation Tenzin heard Jinora calling him.

"Dad there's something very wrong!" Jinora cried, "calm down Jinora what's got you so worked up?" Tenzin trying to calm his eldest daughter down. Jinora took deep breaths trying to calm herself to speak clearly, "someone, or something came to me saying that he has come for Zero," Korra and Tenzin were taken away by the news, "you mean that copy tht Katara and you were talking about is here?" Korra asked. Jinora shook her head doubtful, "no this one's bigger and it had a different voice," she added informing him on the description, "do you now where it is," Tenzin questioned, but Jinora shook her head once more.

"Go check on Zero, see if he's alright," Tenzin ordered Korra, "got it," Korra took off running for Zero's room. Korra came sliding in front of Zero's door and glad to find it unlocked, she slid it open, but to her shock Zero was gone. "Oh no, oh no, oh no," Korra saw that Zero's air nomad robes were on the floor and his going out clothes were gone, and so was the stuffed prize. Korra ran up to the window and saw foot prints leading to the city, "oh no."

Korra went running down the halls searching for Tenzin, "TENZIN!... TENZIN!" she cried out, she came up to his office and saw standing there with Jinora and a couple of White Lotus, "what Korra? is Zero alright?" he asked seeing her breathing heavily, "Zero's gone," "WHAT!" "I think he went into the city to find Ju," "Korra you have to get him back we can't let anyone see him," Tenzin frantically told her, but then the started going off. One of the White Lotus picked up the call and listen in, "hello?... It's for you miss," the Lotus guard handed Korra the phone, "hello?... Mako, what are you doing calling here?... What do you mean Bolin disappeared?... wait there I be right over," Korra hung up the phone.

"What did Mako want?" Jinora asked, "something going on at Mako' and Bolin's apartment building, he said that a the doors to the apartments are now portals, and Bolin fell into one," Korr informed them, "you think it has something to do with Jinora's monster?" Tenzin asked, "wait," Jinora called out to them. "is it a bit odd that portals just showed up at Mako's apartment building right when Zero got out to find Ju," she proclaimed, "your point is?" Korra questioned, "Chen's trail starts in an hour from now, I'm pretty sure that Ju is gonna be there, and Mako's apartment is at the opposite end of the city," she informed.

Korra was still confused on what's going on not sure what to do, "let's just split up," Tenzin told the two, "Korra you go help your friends, Jinora and I will go find Zero," Korra took off running once more, she put on her water tribe clothes, and then hopped on Naga taking off to help Mako.

* * *

Korra raced down the streets of Republic City trying to get to Mako's apartment as fast as possible, when she got there she saw Mako and Asami standing in the front of the building along with the rest of the residence of the building, "Korra glad you made it," Mako greeted, "what's going on here?" seeing everyone in the apartment has been evacuated onto the sidewalk.

"I don't know when Bolin opened the door to our apartment there was a completely different world, and something pulled Bolin in," Mako explained what has happened so far. Korra looked up to the building thinking what was going on oh there, "then let's go get Bolin back," she told them and through the front door, Mako and Asami followed her, "hey wait for us," Asami called out.

Once inside the group walked through the halls everything seemed normal, "where are these portals you've been talking about Mako," Asami asked seeing nothing happening. Mako walked up to one of the door, opening it, and showing what was on the other side; it was strange there was a whole city passed the door, but it was nothing like Republic City, this one was bigger with skyscrapers disappearing into the clouds, what looked like satomoblies flying through the air, and the biggest difference was the giant planet hanging over the city.

"Whoa...," Korra and Asami said in amazement gazing out to the city, "it's amazing look at all the advancement in technology," Asami said out loud which caught the attention of a driver on the other side. The one operating his vehicle didn't look human what so ever, purple skin, three eyes, a green beak, and tentacles for arms, he was staring at the three in disbelief with its mouth wide open, "hehe... sorry wrong door," Asami then retreated back closing the door shut, "let's go find Bolin," Asami concluded.

As they pressed on Mako and Asami wanted to asked Korra something, "hey Korra you mind telling us what happened at the pier?" Asami spoke first, "we had fun, got on rides, played games, what do you need to know," Korra answered trying to dodge the question, "that's not what we're asking," Mako pressed on. Korra took a deep breath trying to come up on how to explain what happened, "yes... Zero killed an Equalist at the pier, but he did it to protect us," "we know Korra, but how he did it was just... Frightening," Asami expressed how she felt on the matter.

The gang of three opened doors to all sorts of places like where gaints roam, wars being waged by teddy bears, machines that seemed to replaced humans, genderswaped version of them, and one instance a fat man in green pants and glass and a giant chicken came flying through one of the doors fighting. The two eventually went to another door to carry their fight there, "this so weird," Korra spoke out her thought while looking into a water world, "we should go to the door to my apartment that's where Bolin fell in," Mako told them, but before they could take a step further Bolin came walking out a door standing tall and mighty.

"Bolin you're alright," Asami cried out, "yeah, but what's with the get up," Korra pointed out the clothes was wearing, he was wearing some sort of metal chest plate with some gauntlets, a long velvet cloak, holding a golden staff, and what looked like crown on his head. "Bolin where have you been? what happened?" Mako asked his brother, "I don't know, I that I do know is... I was their king," Bolin informed them, "well your back with us now, c'mon what have to find what's causing all this," Korra told them.

Bolin sighed and yelled back into the door he came through, "alright, hey Gop Gop," he called out and strange creature came in attendance, "alright buddy I'm leaving now remember everything that I taught ya, you're in charge now, so good luck," Bolin then took off his crown and gave it to Gop Gop along with his staff giving his friend a good farewell. Everybody looked at Bolin with complete surprise, "uh... ah nevermind let's just go," Korra put her attention at the task at hand.

"So, what did I miss? did you guys found what's causing all this?," Bolin asked, "we think it's some monster Jinora saw is causing all this," Korra informed all of them, "what kind of monster are we talking?" Mako questioned. However before Korra can speak out a small child ran into her knocking her down to the floor, "hey watch where you're-," Korra stopped and looked at the child, but to her surprise the child was strange, he's jacket was cover in red spots, long sleeves, a thick metal brace around his neck, his eyes were blue and his head was completely shaved, but Korra took a good look at the child's face.

"Zero?" Korra said out loud wondering how he got here, but the shook his head, and continued running down the halls, "WAIT COME BACK! WHAT ARE YOU RUNNING FROM!?" Korra yelled out. While everyone looked at the direction where the boy ran Bolin looked back and was completely frighten, "uh guys you might wanna look at this," "what is it Bolin?" Korra wondered and looked to see that the hall's of the apartment complex was gone and was replaced with a clean, clear, brightly lite, white eerie hallway, and there standing at the end was tall slender figure with its head twisted upside down.

"What is that?" Asami asked a bit frighten on the monster's appearance, "it's probably the monster Jinora told us about," Korra tood the rest. Taking their stances the gang were ready to take on the monster, "give... Me... Him..." it spoke. The four thought that maybe the monster was after the child that ran by, "if you want the kid you gotta get through us first," Mako threaten. The monster stood there motionless they can all hear him breathing from where they stood like he was standing right in front of them.

Then the monster gave the widest grin, "I... Gladly accept... Your proposal," it spoke and without a second thought the light over the monster flickered off and back on showing the monster had disappeared. The four widen there eyes seeing that the creature had vanished, "where did he go?"Bolin called out, Asami looked backed and there she saw the monster standing right behind them and then he swung his right arm at Mako, "MAKO LOOK OUT!" but she was too late the creature smaked Mako into the wall with enough force to crack it.

Angry Bolin stomped his feet causing a bit of the earth to pop up, "back from my brother," Bolin then send the rock flying at the creature with great speed, but was stopped in mid air seeming that the monster can move objects with his mind as well. "Hahahaha," it chuckled menacingly, then shoot the stone back at him, sending Bolin into the wall, and then grabbed hold of him by grabbing him by the chest with one hand, and his fingers managed to wrap around his body.

The monster held Bolin high as he tried to get himself free, "let go of me," he cried out, but the monster just kept laughing until a rock came smaking him in the head, the stone shattered to pieces right on contact with its skin, the monster turned his head towards Korra and she saw that the attack didn't seem to faze him what so ever, "that tickled...," it mocked, "THEN TAKE THIS!" Mako spewed flames onto the monster causing it to drop Bolin to shield itself. Korra took her chance and launched herself towards the monster giving it a fire kick to the face sending it backwards, but when Korra was about to land on her feet she was suddenly sent to the ceiling, "I don't... Have time," it snarled, and went after the boy.

Bolin got back up and Mako and Asami pulled Korra down from the ceiling, "we can't let that thing take him, c'mon," Korra and the others ran after the monster.

* * *

Else where Zero had managed to get across the bay and was now wandering down the street trying to find the way to the court house, "excuse me do you know how to get to the court house?" he asked a young lady sweeping up her shop. She looked down at the boy wearing a hat, "oh you just go down five blocks that way and turn left down the street," she kindly told him, "thank you," Zero thought to himself that he'll never make it there in time on foot.

He looked around and saw that three thugs have jumped out of their car to eat at some noodle shop, Zero quietly runs up to the car looking inside of the red hot rod, he checked his surroundings to make sure that no one was looking, but then spotted Jinora and Tenzin asking people around if they seen him. Zero quickly hopped into the car to avoid being seen, he opened up the glove box where the instruction of the car was stored, he took it out and read it as fast he could until he heard the thugs coming back.

"Man that was delicious," one proclaimed, "yeah and- HEY WHAT'S THIS KID DOING IN OUR RIDE!" the second cried out cathing the attention of the two air nomads, "young man get out of there this instance," Tenzin ordered. Zero saw that his time was up so with his mind he made the car come roaring to life and then shoot straight down the streets, "hey that little punk stole our ride!" one thung yelled out, "I thought you took out the keys in the ignition!" the other yelled at his friend, "I did, they're right here," he said hold the keys in his hand.

"That boy is gonna get himself into trouble," Tenzin sighed.

* * *

Korra and the gang ran after the monster, but they noticed that he was much faster than them, "man he's fast, we can barely keep up," Bolin noted, "then ditch the armor," Mako told him and so Bolin untied his chest plate feeling the weight lift off him, "oh that's way better." They were about to gain up on the monster until shot upward in a vent basically disappearing from their sights, "man that guy can move," Mako commented trying to catch his breath.

"You think he's after Zero?" Asami panted, "no that wasn't Zero," Korra corrected, "what do you mean that's got to be him," Mako said, Korra shook her head, "that's right I haven't told you yet," "told us what?" Bolin spoke up. Korra looked to her friends and sighed that she had to tell them the complex tale, "alright listen closely because it's pretty complicated."

* * *

Blazing down the street Zero had made it to the court house he jumped out of the stole vehicle and ran right inside looking for Ju he was met with some policemen, but their attempt to block him proved futile when Zero made their wires tie themselves up. Soon Tenzin and Jinora had made it to the court house and saw the two metalbenders trying to get lose from their own wires, "looks like he's been through here," Jinora stated.

Zero ran through the halls looking for the room Chen's trail is suppose to take place he through room to room looking for Ju, but couldn't find her anywhere. Zero just coughed more, he felt sick, he never been sick, sick to the head maybe, but never sick. Zero has search nearly the entire place, but Ju and her brother were nowhere to be found so he came up to a wall and slumped down to the floor, letting his head hang. Jinora and Tenzin finally caught up to him, finding him feeling down, "... The trail finished an hour ago Zero, guess we got the time wrong," Jinora informed him setting down next to him, "but don't worry, they couldn't prove Chen could be a bloodbender so they let him go, everything's alright."

Walking down the street Zero couldn't believe he was to late, even though Chen was set free Zero still felt sad, "c'mon Zero maybe when get home wel-" Zero zoned out Jinora's voice completely faded to back of his head because on their way back home Zero spotted the dinner where he was found, and seeing that their was a party in progress. Zero then came to the realization that Ju must be there.

So without a second thought Zero ran through the street catching both Jinora and Tenzin off guard when jumped into the street, but right when Zero walked onto the asphalt he was struck by a car. "ZERO!" Jinora screamed, "oh my spirits, t-that just-," "I'm O.K," Zero jumped up like he was just accidently pushed down all the while fixing his hat. The driver, Tenzin, and Jinora stared at Zero in disbelief that he can just dust himself off like that, he continued towards the dinner walking through the front door.

Zero noticed that no one had paid no attention to him so he just walked right past everyone assuming that the people at the party are family and friends. He heard them laugh and talk about what a relief it was that Chen was ruled innocent, but he still couldn't find Ju anywhere until he ran into the owner of the dinner, "hey kid what are you doing back here?" Mr. Sung asked. However before Zero can say anything he was sent to the ground from a rock being thrown to the back of his head.

Zero's sight slowly came back to him now with all eyes are on him, but the pair that stuck out to him the most were the ones looking directly down on him seeing Ju standing over him with a big smile on her face, "glad you can make it," said Ju completely happy to see him. Zero got up and Ju gave him a hug, "hey everyone this is friend Zero," Ju introduced to her entire family and them greeting the boy, "so Zero why'd you come? and what's with the backpack?" Ju asked.

Zero pulled the bag off his back, then dug in for the item, and pulling out the stuffed bison toy from the pier making Ju smile at the sight of it, "you came all the way here to give me this?" Ju spoke a little heart touched. Zero nodded his head smiling under his hat, and for moment Ju took it in and then she pulled Zero in by his collar, then next pulls the hat down shielding their faces so no one could see, and Ju gave Zero a big kiss. Everyone saw the touching moment between the two young couple awwing at the sight of the two, after the kiss was down Ju placed the hat back on Zero without anyone seeing what's underneath.

Zero stood frozen completely taken away by his first kiss, when he got his bearing back he noticed that Jinora and Tenzin were watching the whole thing play out with a big smile on their faces. Jinora winked and gave Zero a thumbs up seeimg that everthing was alright between the two, Zero rejoined the two air nomads, "glad to see everything is alright between you and Ju," Jinora spoke, "yes, but- wait wasn't there a monster coming?" Tenzin suddenly remebered. All three had their jaws dropped because they all forgotten the monster that was on it's way.


	11. Chapter 11 between realities: part 1

Korra, Mako, Asami, and Bolin were walking down the halls that they were totally not comfortble with as their were no sounds besides their own footsteps, until one time they thought they heard an added set of steps echoing across the halls. The gang then came up with a stairwell with two signs one point up and the other down, but Korra and the others couldn't understand them (level-A pointing up, level-B pointing down), "which way should we go?" Bolin asked looking up and down the stairwell.

"neither, let's go back," Mako answered thinking it might be a trap, the group all agreed on the decision so turned back, but then the lights way down started going out one-by-one, "I don't like the looks of that," Bolin stated shaking. Soon they started hearing noises, like a hoard of human like screams crying out menacingly, Mako and Korra both threw fire balls at the dark halls to see what was in the shadows, but to their horror saw disfigured faces of people for a bleak moment before they snuffed out the flames with their bare feet pressing on towards them. "Let's go up," Korra spoke a bit frighten of the incoming threat that wants to tear them to shreds.

They ran up the stairs and when they got passed the second twist the light underneath them turned off and halted along with the screams, "looks like we're not going back that way," Asami noted swearing she can still hear them breathing within the dark. The gang continued upwards wondering where might these steps lead them, they looked down and up between the stairs and it seemed that it could go on forever. However they finally arrived to level-A and saw that a huge door stood infront of them with a sign hung over it which they could not read (cloning incubation chamber).

The gang slowly walked up to the door and slowly opened it and inside they saw giant glass tubes everywhere, some were broken, some were dusty, and others look like they were still full of murky liquid. "What is this place?" Korra asked looking around the room, "I don't know, mayb-," "AAAAAAAAHHH!" everyone turned to see Bolin screaming, "Bolin what's wrong?" Bolin was shaken trembling, he raised his finger at one of the filled tubes. Korra slowly approached the foggy glass, she wiped the glass clear, and took a peek inside, there floated a twisted, deformed, and unfinished clone of Zero, but then its eyes shot open.

Korra stumbled backwards seeing it still alive, "what is it?" Mako asked concerned, however a deafening cry filled the air, the room shook, and the walls started to bleed. The gang covered their ears from what sounded like a pain filled scream, Korra knew that the cry was coming from the tube she looked in maybe the unfinished clone was trying to incapacitate them. Korra looked down to a panel of buttons and the one that call to her attention the most was the one with yellow and black strips with something wittern above it (FAIL SAFE), Korra lift a plastic lid that covered the button, and slammed on it as hard as she could.

The tube then came to life, steam spewing out of the edges, electricity lit up the insides showing the outlines of the unfinished clone, and then the cries were no more, the tube then drained itself along with its contents. After that was over everyone took a breather from the sudden scare, "what the heck was that?" Bolin asked between breathes, as he rested his hand on top of a desk witch had an audio recorder. Bolin accidently pressed a button the small hand held device came to life with a deep and ruffled voice.

"This is Prof. Douglas: Log date 97; When I first saw them. I was pretty proud. The first three successful clone prototypes we dubbed them Alpha, Bravo, and Charlie, the hair and eyes might be a bit different, but that wasn't the issue. The issue was that they only seemed to carry one of each of Subject: zero's traits. They all had telekinesis, but they couldn't carry the other attributes their "original" has all at once." The gang thought for a moment, other traits, what is he talking about, but they got their answers when the recorder kept on going.

"Alpha seems to carry the ability to mix two or more energy sources together to create a new one, like mixing fire and ice together.

Bravo can manipulate his cells to a point where he can grow claws or even armor, I once saw him tearing through the door to his cell so we had to replace it with titanium about a feet thick, lord knows where we got that kind money from.

And last but not least Charlie. he doesn't talk much just like the original, but there's something about 'em that scares me. He can somehow generate this energy. This dark, unsatble power source I never seen the original do that, but that's not it Charlie seems like the only one that's experminting with the telekintic side for instance the other day the guard that was suppose to look over him killed himself with his own rifle, he was screaming at nothing saying that "it wasn't his fault" all the while with Charlie watching.

One time Subject: zero managed to quietly walk away from his guards and wander into the chamber where the three's cells are located. That's when he saw them for the first time. He saw them sleeping peacfully, and that's when I noticed a tear running down his cheek, I didn't know why. The other day the three asked me did their "father" just came to see them. They called him their father. That's surprising."

The recorder then turned off leaving the room silent, "that's something interesting," Mako commented on the new information, "we should keep an eye out for more," Asami suggested. They soon walked down to the other end of the chamber to door that wouldn't budge, "so was that Charlie that ran passed us?" Bolin asked as Korra kicked down the door, "yeah," she answered, "sounds like he's dangerous," Mako commented. Korra frown at him, "well I guess being locked up in small dark room makes you do things," she retorted.

What lay ahead of them beyond that door was a hall. A hall of cells with all the doors hanging wide open, the gang looked into one of the rooms and to their horror was a dead clone of Zero laying on the floor. Blood was splattered on the wall with them leaning on it, all the rooms in the hall were either empty or bloody, "what the heck happened here?" Korra asked a bit tensed up, "they looked like they've been executed," Mako answered. When reaching a certain point of the hallway Korra had stumbled upon another recorder, "hey guys look I found another one," "what are you waiting for? play it," said Bolin.

Korra fumbled with the device in her hand trying to get it to play, but eventually found the play button, "Prof. Douglas: Log date 101; some of the newer clones at times can be more freewill just like the other four and the researchers don't like it. They call them "Disobedients" like calling a machine "defective" like they were nothing more than broken toy that no kid wants. If they fail to become obedient they take them away and... Euthanize them, an- "

"Douglas can you put down the recorder and help out with the next batch of Disobedients already?" another man spoke up in the background.

"Uh y-yes sir Prof. Folly I'll get right on it." the recorder then stops there.

"they just kill the ones that refuse to comply with them, that's just sick," Asmi commented disgusted, "you guys noticed that the man recording started to sound a bit depress?" Mako asked the gang. It didn't cross their minds, it did sound like the man had trouble trying to speak at the end, but nevertheless the gang pressed on. They passed through door after door until they came across an office door off to the side with the door slowly swinging wide open, like it was inviting them in.

They approached the room cautiously thinking it might be a trap, there they saw in the small room with a desk, book selves, and a file cabinet, but the chairs were knocked over, and pages were all over the floor. As Asami approached the desk their she saw a man dead behind it, he was leaning on the wall with blood splattered on it with a pistol in one hand and a recorder in the other. Mako reached down and carfully pulled the recorder off his hand, then pressed the play button.

"Prof. Douglas. These are my last words. I can no longer live knowing what I've done... I can still hear them screaming, their cries haunt me... They've done nothing wrong, but they are subject to such horrid practices, and for what? In the name of science... This isn't science... This is hell. I now know why subject: zero cried on that day, he is their father, and for a father to see his children locked in cages breaks a father's heart, seeing that they have no choices. No hopes. No dreams. And no freedom... Hearing the sounds of his chidren cry as they are dragged away to die drove him mad. A father wants nothing more than to see their children live happy, to run free, to love... But there is no life here in this hell. Only pain... So. Much. Pain."

A sound of sirens could be heard going off in the background of the recording, "Subject: Zero is now free. He is coming to punish us all. I'm might not be a man of god, but I pray he have mercy on us... Zero, if you ever find this * _click_ * please forgive me... BANG!..." The recording then fell silent.


	12. Chapter 12 between realities: part 2

Tenzin, Jinora, and Zero were rushing down the street trying to get to Mako's and Bolin's apartment building as fast as possible, "why didn't the monster come after Zero?" Jinora asked as she ran through the street. Is was odd, Zero hasn't seen anything out of the ordinary since that dream, like the creature wanted to keep Zero busy, but what for?

When coming up to a corner the three saw that the crowd was still out on the sidewalk, "where's Korra?" Jinora asked searching the crowd, "the Avatar and her friends went inside," one of the apartment residence said. Tenzin, Jinora, and Zero looked up to the building wondering what was going on, "how long have they been gone?" Tenzin asked the residence, "they've been in there a couple of hours already," one of them answered, "hours? that's it I'm going in there," Tenzin proclaimed and reached out for the door. However the crowd tried to stop him for when Tenzin opened the door he was met with with a terrifying wall of fire and what looked like a horned monster trying pull him in.

Tenzin screamed from the top of his lungs, but then the crowd pulled him away from the door and slammed it shut, "WHAT WAS THAT!?" Tenzin asked still screaming, "we don't know it's been like that for a while now," a woman answered. Jinora pulled Zero away from the crowd so she can talk to him, "Zero do you think you can make a portal to wherever Korra and the others went?" Zero shrugged his shoulders, he never really made a portal. On purpose anyway. "Well you have to try because something going on. Zero? I saw Charlie," Zero's eyes widen when he heard the name of his clone and Zero put one and two together.

"I'll go distract the crowd while you work on the door," Jinora told him and ran and got the crowds' attention, "excuse me everyone, can you all be kind and turn your sights over here." As Jinora was keeping the crowd busy Zero silently ran up to the door and focused all of his efforts on where Korra and the others might be. Zero concentrated for a about a second before giving the door a try, he pulled the door open and was met with a woman's bathroom with her just barely putting on a towel. Zero quickly shuts the door before the lady freaked out and gave the door another go, "focus," he told himself and then he finally got it right.

The door lead him to the familiar sight of the ran down halls of the science facility, Zero then slowly closes the door so no one can see when he called out to Jinora, "excuse me everyone I'll be right back, just keep looking at this direction," Jinora instructed. Jinora and Tenzin rejoined Zero and then quietly descend into the dark halls, "never thought I'll be back here again," Jinora said to herself. There they stood in the empty halls of the facility and to god knows what lurks in the dark.

Zero coughed some more holding his hand to cover his mouth, "Zero are you alright?" Jinora asked seeing him bent over, Zero nodded his head and moved on.

* * *

Korra, Mako, Asami, and Bolin wandered further into the unknown so far they came up to an L-shaped counter with the food that someone left behind rotting away and documents scattered all over. They looked over the counter and saw a trail of blood leading away from the counter and going down into another hallway. There was three ways they could go, they can go back the way they came from, they can go straight ahead, or they can go to the right where the blood trail was leading.

As they were about to make their decision Mako heard a low breathing sound coming from the next hall, "wait, you guys hear that?" Mako asked as he approached the blooded trail, "hear what?" Asami asked not really picking up on the noise. When Mako entered the new hall he saw that the blood trail ended in a bathroom where the sounds were coming from, "it sounds like someone's hurt," he thought out loud. Korra and the others didn't have a good feeling about this, but Mako pressed on.

He slowly turned the handle to open the door, "is anyone there?" the was someone there, but it has no clothes, its hair was falling off like it's rotting away, and its lips and eyelids looked as if they were cut off showing its pure piercing white teeth and eyes. It felt like it was staring right into his soul, even without lips it gave that horrid smile that a skull naturally have. The monster lunged at Mako grabbing hold of him, Mako cried out trying fight off the creature as it tried to bite at him, but Bolin punched the creature in the face sending it back to the floor, and Korra set the whole room on fire.

The wretched creature wailed out in pain as it set a blaze, it tried to run out, but Korra and the others slammed the door shut letting the agonizing cries of the monster go silent. Mako breathed rapidly as how close he was for the monster to take a bite out of his face, "let's not go that way," Korra suggested and went down the hall straight ahead.

Walking down the hall they started to notice these strange brass cylinders littering all over the floor, there were even these strange small holes on the walls and floor. They then came up to a fork in their path and what looked like a man impaled to the wall, along with a woman laying dead on the floor. They were both dressed in white coats and they both looked like they were dead for quite a while, the woman laying on the floor was in the fetal position, seeming she died from blood loss judging from the pool of blood surrounding her, but they gang noticed that there was another recorder in her hand.

Korra picked the device out of the corp's hand and pressed play, "This is Dr. Roslyn: I knew he was touble from the start. The guard that shot himself wasn't the first, we've been told to keep quiet by the higher ups as to not cause panic amoungst the staff. A few staff had already fell victim to Subject: Charlie's mind tricks, about twelve, including the guard, and they all had some sorta connection with the subject. I always figured that Subject: Charlie was the apple that didn't fell far from the tree, just like the Subject: zero he instantly has trouble calming down. I tried to ask questions for his psych evaluation, but at times will give me vague answers, or give me one worded answers, until he became completely silent."

She then took a moment to draw in a quick breath and then continued speaking, "I then became impatient and tried to get Charlie to respond, and that's where I made a critical error. I shouted at him and slammed my fist on the table, I must of've agitated him because he threw me to the wall. With his hands. Subject: Charlie is surprising strong, I received a few broken ribs and a fractured arm just by being thrown to the wall. I-"

She was then interrupted by the familiar sound of sirens going off in the back ground, "What? what's going on?" she asked growing on edge and then another voice was heard to answer her, propbably the man who was impaled to the wall. "Subject: zero's lose Dr! He's killing everyone!" he said in a panic, "WHAT?! no it that can't happen. There's no way- AAAHH!" she cried before she can finish, "oh god I'm bleeding, John?- oh no John." She cried seeing that the one of her colleagues was dead with a piece of a pipe going through his chest, she cried and cried until she finally fell silent.

The recorders seemed to becoming more and more gruesome as they were about to choose a new path that started to noticed that it became increasingly harder to see as the dark made itself more and more present. They've decided to go down right walking down further and further, the hall behind them disappeared in the shadow, they started to feel more wind blowing like the walls were beginning to open up, the floor started to feel softer for some reason along with the walls, and there was a foul odor in the air.

The stench grew stronger as they proceeded deeper and the ground started become moist, "what's up with this floor?" Bolin complained and Korra and Mako snapped there fingers to make a torch from their hands and what they saw made them want to hurl. Nearly covering every surface around them was human flesh and skin. Both the sight and smell was completely grotesque as fleshy tendrils slowly grew grabbing hold of anything it came across and before the gang knew it they were in a large cavern with walls that were made out of materials that used to be human.

They soon heard grunting and smashing sounds coming not too far where they're were at, they looked out in the distance and soon they finally saw Charlie trying to fight of the monster from earlier. Charlie ducked and dodged avoiding the giant's powerful arms until it grabbed hold of him by his foot and threw him across the room. Crashing into a wall that is yet to be covered Charlie fell back down to the floor and didn't get back up, Korra noticed that Charlie is in a fight for his life, and he was losing.

Korra without a second thought launched herself forward by bending the ground to throw her into the air and kicked the creature in the face sending it to the ground. Before it could get back up Bolin slammed a large boulder on top of the monster smashing it, the monster quickly threw the rock off itself and obviously mad, "ENOUGH!.." it roared then shot right towards the group. Before Bolin could react he was slammed into the wall of flesh, Mako jumped at the monster trying land a punch, but it got out of the way with lighting reflects.

Bolin got back up and tried to put the monster off balance by slamming into his left leg, but the creature kicked him away, Mako flew at the giant with a flaming fist however it stopped Mako in midair by grabbing his fist with its own hand. The monster then dangled Mako in the air and punched him across the room, Bolin then launched himself punching the monster in the face several times before it stopped Bolin in the air and slammed him to the floor.

The creature stood over Bolin who was now immobile, he was about to stomp on him until he was hit in the head by a small rock, unfazed by the pethetic attempt to hurt him the monster looked down and saw Asami holding another rock in her hand. It then grabbed hold of her and pressed her against the wall and was soon stuck before it can move on he was struck with a lighting bolt by Mako. The monster was starting to get annoyed so it pulled in Mako towards him at high speeds and stuck its fist out where Mako's face impacted.

Korra ran and picked up Charlie now seeing that his entire jacket has turned red, and now with a large wound starting at the corner of his left eye, through his eye brow, and traveling across his scalp to the back of his head. Korra tried to shake Charlie awake for if he passed out he will die, "Charlie don't fall asleep," Charlie stirred awake hearing her voice, "how do you know my name?" Charlie asked weakly. Korra noticed that the wound on his head wasn't healing on its own now realizing the real danger the monster possesses.

Korra lifted Charlie off the ground and tried to run off to rescue him, but the monster now stood in her way now that Mako and Bolin were unconscious and Asami now entwined to the wall, "KORRA GET OUT OF HERE!" she cried out struggling to free herself. However the monster was blocking the only exit, she had to fight.

Korra laid Charlie back down and faced off the creature, "I'm not letting hurt him!" Korra sternly addressed, but monster could care less so it charged onward and Korra charged towards him. Right when they were about to collide Korra bended the air pushing the monster back. However the monster with its long arms grabbed hold of Korra's arm dragging her with it, as it land on its back it flung Korra to the wall. Korra staggered as she tried to get back up, but before she can gather her bearings she was slammed to the ground without being touched.

Korra flew all over the room by monster's telekintic ability, smashing against every surface in the area until she all strength had left her. Her arms and legs fell limp, the monster just let her hover in the middle of the room, and decided to just off Korra. Korra began feeling presure around her neck and found it harder to breath now, the monster was strangling Korra just like how Zero did with the Equalist back at the pier.

Korra's vision began to fade from the lack of oxygen unable to travel to her brain and soon the monster's twisted face will be the last thing she sees, until. The monster was sent flying with great force and Korra was free from his grasp, Korra took in deep breaths and saw that Zero was the one to rescue her along with Tenzin and Jinora helping Charlie and the rest of the gang.

The monster for once was in a state of fear at the presences of Zero, it tried fighting back, but Zero is far powerful than it was. Zero sent the monster back against the wall, binding it to the fleshy surface, Zero looked over the disfigured abomination angry that it tried to harm one of his children, and for once everyone saw the dark energy the recorders talked about.

Zero reached out with one hand glowing a dark purple color, it electrified the air around it, seemingly killing the flesh on the walls, and Zero's hand made contact with the monster's upside down face it screamed in agony. The monster screamed from the top of its lungs the pain unbearable, but Zero whispered to it, "just let go. The pain is only in your head," Monster took heed of Zero's words and suddenly the pain vanished, "I forgive you and I am so sorry," Zero added and the monster repeated the words back to him, seemingly sorry for what it caused.

Soon the monster died and the reality of the world began to fade, everyone stood where they're at not sure whate to do as the room turned dark, but soon all of a sudden a bright light came from a far showing a way back. Without hesitation everyone followed the light, they didn't say a single word only the sounds of the footsteps filled the air. When they finally reached the end everyone was back to their reality, standing right outside of the entrance of the apartment building.

"We're finally back," Mako stated seeing the blue skys and building of the city he calls home, "I never thought I'll be glad to see this place again," Bolin spoke hugging the sidewalk. Everyone was relieved to be back home, but they almost forgot about the building's residences, "you're back, is it safe to go back in?" one lady in the crowd asked, "... yup, it's all safe now," Tenzin stated as the whole gang hid Charlie right behind their backs.

As the last person filed back inside the apartment complex Zero then came up to Charlie standing with his back straight while Charlie seemed like he was a bit skittish just like child getting in trouble or maybe perhaps it was the first time seeing the sun. However Zero wasn't angry, he was relieved that Charlie was alright, Zero looked at his wound seeing that the bleeding has stopped, "Charlie... What I am going to do with you," Zero spoke concernedly.

The group welcomed Charlie to Republic City and he was glad to breath the fresh air for once, "c'mon let's go hom-," Korra was about to say goodbye to her friends, but then Zero coughed one more time, but this time he coughed up blood. Zero crumbled to the ground unconscious, "ZERO!" Jinora cried out picking him up off the ground, "we have get him back to the temple, Korra get on Naga and don't stop," Tenzin ordered Korra and without question Korra rode off.


	13. Chapter 13

It was quiet a scare Zero put everyone through, they all thought he was gonna die, Katara helped made sure Zero was alright by using her water healing, but some reason Zero felt weak. Katara had walked out of the room were everyone was waiting, "how is he holding up mom?" Bumi asked concerned, Katara was a bit unease, "he's fine for now, but now he needs some rest," she instructed all of them. However Zero against Katara's advise called out to his child, "Charlie?" and soon the youngest walked to his father's room.

The only light source was the sun shining through the window and Charlie looked around his father's room seeing neatly stacked books organized in alphabetical order, and then saw Zero laying on the corner of his room. Zero motioned his son to come closer, Charlie set down next to his ill father, Zero held out his hand for Charlie to hold, "Charlie you have to fight. You can't keep running for the rest of your life... It's noway to live," Zero told him.

Charlie shook not sure how to respond, "I can't, I'm too scared dad," Charlie said, but Zero shook his head, "no Charlie. It's all in your head. They sent the monster to kill you. Because they're afraid of you," Charlie couldn't understand, "Charlie. You're not like the others. Not even your brothers. You're much more stonger than you realize. So strong... You could surpass me." Charlie contemplated the possibilty of how can that could even be true, "how? I am all alone," Zero shook his again, "no Charlie. You can't think like that. You're never alone. But even if you were. That doesn't make you weak. Only if you believe that you are will it be true," Zero told him.

Zero coughed once again, but proceeds, "Charlie. All I ever want. Is for you and your brothers is to be happy. To be free... But you can't let fear control you," Zero warned his son, "... Alright. Thank you dad," Charlie told his father, then left be to rest.

* * *

The next day Ju came to visit Zero at his home, she heard that he wasn't feeling good, and wanted see him, "are you sure you're alright?" Ju asked worryingly. Zero looked at her with a smile, he loved seeing her, "I'm fine. Trust me," Zero answered and Ju just pouted, before she can say anything else Pema came with Zero's breckfest which was bowl of warm noodles, "careful Zero it's still hot," Pema told him then turned her attention towards Ju.

"It's nice knowing he has friend like to have by his side," Ju blushed feeling a bit soft, Pema left two alone, but as she left Ju spotted Charlie standing right out the door, "Charlie. Say hello," Zero told him. Charlie timidly came into full view still wearing the ruined straight jacket, Ju looked at him in surprise seeing that Charlie had the same face as Zero, but she couldn't help to stare at his new scar which in turn made Charlie insecure, trying to cover it with his long sleeves.

Ju saw that she made Charlie a bit upset, "I'm sorry," she apologised, but didn't seem to help much so he just ran off, Ju felt a little horrible. Why did she had to stare, "don't be. Upset," Zero reassured her, "Charlie never met. Other people before," he told her while slurping up his noodles, "why is he so upset?" Ju brought up. "He had it rough. Like me. But he is still trapped. And I can't be there to help," Zero told her, "but why? he's your son," Zero turned to her, and Ju saw that Zero gave a sadden look and realized why, "oh... I see," she said heartbroken.

Zero finished the last of his soup, set the bowl aside, and gentally grabbed hold of Ju's hand, "Ju. I think you're pretty. When I first saw you," Zero confessed making Ju blush. "And thought you were really cute," Ju confessed as well, they both leaned in closer and gave each other kiss and after that Ju went on home.

* * *

It was getting dark and Zero was playing with Rohan on his bed while Korra made sure Zero's bed is comfortable, "alright sleep well Zero you need to get well," said Korra, then picked up Rohan to put him to bed. When Korra left Charlie came in to see his father one more time before he turned in, "Charlie. You can't just run off. Just because someone's staring," Zero told him, but he can tell that he wasn't here for that, "dad? who was that girl?" Charlie asked. Zero took a few moments and then spoke, "her name's Ju. I met her older brother in an alley way. When I first came here," Zero told him.

Zero had told Charlie everything he had gone since he arrived to Repiblic City and Charlie loved hearing his story, but it was time for bed, but Zero wanted to say one last thing, "Charlie. Always remember. That I love you and your brothers," Zero said and Charlie took it to heart and left his father to rest for the night.

* * *

The next morning Korra and Katara had slid open the door to Zero's room to check up on him, "rise and shine Zero, it's a brand new day," Korra called out, but Zero didn't respond. Korra figured that Zero must be in very deep sleep, "c'mon Zero you can't sleep through the whole day," Korra tried again and again Zero did not respond.

Katara noticed that Zero hasn't moved at the slightest so knelt down next to him, and Korra started to get worried "Korra go get Tenzin," Katara told the Avatar and without question Korra ran to get her air bending master, but it will be too late.

Zero has passed away.


	14. Chapter 14

It was beautiful day, the sun was in full view, there wasn't a cloud in sight, the birds were chirping, and the the breeze from the ocean made everything feel cool. It was a pleasant day for all who are able to experience such a peaceful time, but not all were able to enjoy such a day.

At the Island all things were silent not even the sound of the chimes made a single ring, for the people of the Island were mourning the sudden loss of Zero. Everyone who have came in contact with the mysterious golden hair boy had come to pay their respects to him, his body was completely wrapped in cloth and was laid into a hole. So far only the sounds of a few whimpers and a few shedded tears escaped from the Avatar family as they watched as the grave was being filled.

Lin was also present on the Island, she never thought in all her years would see this, seeing a life of someone so young be taken away so soon. It just took her off guard. She didn't get a good enough chance to know the kid, but what she heard from Tenzin, the boy's name was Zero, he had a pretty terrible life until Tenzin took him in. At least his last few days were his happiest.

Lin just never thought this could ever happen to a child. Not once. She just wish there was a way to aviod all this. After the cermoney the family spent their time inside the temple discussing the very few precious times they have spent with Zero. Lin lingered in the halls and wandered on about the temple until she found herself in front of Zero's room. She wondered what he was like after the day she first met him at that diner, until she heard something topple over inside.

Lin could hear the sounds of bare feet moving about and the sounds of soft murmurs, Lin slowly opened the door and was shocked to find a boy inside the room with his back turned to her. However she found the boy oddly familiar, the boy wore an entirely red jacket, his head was completely shaven with a noticeably large scar running down the left side of his head, but the boy sensed he was being watched and turned around. Lin's eyes widen in shock as she saw the face of Zero once more, but more... Broken.

It was like time has stood still as Lin saw a scarred Zero in a red jacket standing right before him, but she saw how his eyes were, they were a different color, and the pupils were shrunk and bloodshot, his teeth was clenched, and his fists were bloody. Line saw the expression on his face like he was going mad. Before she had the chance to do anything the boy yelled at her in anger, "LEAVE ME ALONE!" then Lin was sent crashing through the wall behind her without being touched.

Laying on the floor Lin saw the boy looking right at her and saw the way his eyes just burn into her with contempt, then the door slammed shut on its own, Lin got back to her feet and tried pry the door open, but it was as if the door was part of the wall as it didn't give a single inch. "Lin what happened?" Lin turned her head and spotted Korra with a concern expression, "kid, I saw Zero, his alive and he's just hidding in his room," Lin told her while she struggled to ooen the door, "Lin that's not Zero," Korra told her.

Lin ceased her attempts to open the door and turned to her confused, "what? what'd you mean it's not him?" the chief of police demanded, "how can I put this, the boy the room is Charlie, Zero's son," Korra explained. "Wait, the kid... Had a kid?" Lin prompted, "... He has three actually," Korra informed her, "but he looks just like him?" "that's because he's a... Copy of Zero," Lin was confused, she had no idea what the Avatar was trying to say, "just let me explain, it's an awful long story."

One long explaintion later.

Lin was sitting with the rest of the Avatar family in the dinning room holding a cup tea, "so... Charlie is Zero, but he's "not" really Zero, he's just a clone?" Lin listed making sure she got it right. Everyone in the room nodded their heads singling her to be right on topic, "so what makes this kid different?" Lin asked, "from what we know so far, Charlie is more powerful than Zero, but he's also more unstable," Jinora put it, "how unstable?" Lin pushed further. "... He killed about twelve people before he escaped," Korra informed and the police chief did not like the sound of it. Not one bit.

"WHAT!?" Lin shot up letting the glass cup in her hand fall to the floor, "twelve people BEFORE he got lose, this kid is just sitting a room with paper walls, this kid should be watched at all time and I'm sorry, but locked up," Lin opted. "Lin we can't do that," Tenzin objected, "we need him to trust us, putting him back in a box is probably gonna push him over the edge," Korra spoke out, "how can you promise if this kid isn't gonna flip out on us and decides to go on a rampage?" Lin demanded, she didn't trust that the clone with such power could be kept under wraps.

"Lin, the kid's been through a lot and he just lost his dad," Mako sided with the others, "that and he nearly got killed by a freaky monster with an up-side down face," Bolin added. However with all their reasoning Lin didn't listen, her mind was made up, "I'm sorry everyone, but I have a city to look out after, even if it means locking one child up," Korra and everyone else was about to run after Lin to stop her, but right when everyone turned to the main door their stood Charlie.

No one uttered a sound or even dared to draw in a single breath of air, only silence claimed the room as Charlie stood before the Chief of Police, "... You want to lock me up?" he asked. Lin stood were she was with one drip of sweat rolling down the side of her head, "I'm sorry Charlie, but you're just too dangerous-" "so is she," Charlie mentioned towards Asami, "and him," to Mako, "and him," to Bolin, "and her," to Korra, "and even you," then to Lin herself, "why am I the only one GETTING **LOCKED UP**!" Charlie was growing agitated and paranoid.

"We're not arguing over this kid, you just have come with me," Lin approached Charlie and attempted to grabbed hold of his wrist, but in heartbeat Charlie had smacked away her arm, grabbed hold of her leg, and threw Lin through the weak walls. Lin rolled as she hit the dirt of the outside, she was a bit dazed as she didn't aspect a child to have such strength. After she got up she saw Charlie jump through the holes in walls seeing the enraged expression on his face, "I'm taking you in, like or not," Lin told him taking her stance, "I RATHER DIE!" Charlie roared and then he launched himself forward.

Lin quickly slidded away from the attack, she stomped the ground causing a piece of the Earth to spring out from under Charlie, sending him flying in the air, and then Lin shot another piece of the Earth to him before he hit the ground, sending him to a tree. Charlie immediately got back up, but before he can do anything else two walls came up beside him and slammed in to him, as the two walls crumbled Lin searched through the rubble for him, and only to have Charlie pop out still not willing to back down.

He attempted to punch her, but Lin blocked his fist and and kicked him across the head, knocking him down, Charlie got back up and leaped towards her, but got out of his way, and grabbed him by his collar. She then with full strength swung Charlie down to the ground and pressed her shin firmly onto his back to hold him down, "give it up kid, you can't beat me," Lin urged. "Like HELL!" Charlie shouted and Charlie with his mind ripped a peice of the wall from the temple and shot it towards Lin which knocked her off.

Lin got back up and so did Charlie, Lin tried controlling some of the shattered Earth she used on Charlie, but only for him to rip the trees from their roots behind her knocking around, so Lin drew out her wires as the flying timber was thrown at her. When Charlie ran out of trees to throw she clashed with Lin again, Lin then ready her fist planing to drive it into the ground to sink the ground in front of Charlie, to trip him, but this time he had managed to get the drop on her.

Charlie swiped her hand away from the dirt, and then socked Lin in the gut making her hunch over, she then got hit directly in the face making her kneel, and Charlie swung his foot to her face sending her flying across the yard. The family watched in horror as Lin and Charlie were fighting and feared for their well being, "wait? when did he learn to do that?" Bolin pointed out seeing how Charlie made his moves, "he must be learning right on the spot," Asami suggested, "this isn't good, he's gonna figure out how to beat Lin in second if we don't stop them," Korra said. Mako, Bolin, and Korra looked to one another and decided to end this.

Lin was now on the ropes, Charlie was knocking her around like cat with a yawn ball as Charlie slammed her back to ground and pressed down his foot onto her neck. Lin tried desperately to remove his foot from choking her, fortunately for her, Charlie was bolted away from her by a surge of electricity, finally able to take in air Lin looked to see Mako making his stance alongside Bolin, "Lin go inside we got this," Korra told her. Charlie stood back up not even showing any signs of exhaustion. The three benders squared up to Charlie, "I have to do something," Jinora thought to herself and then ran to grab something that she believes that can put a stop to this.

Charlie charges towards Bolin, which he quickly stomps the ground and a small pillar of the Earth shot up to stop the enraged child, but Charlie used it to launch him further, and landed both his feet square in his chest sending him to the ground. Planning to curb stomp the earthbender's face in, Charlie was kicked off Bolin by his brother, "you alright Bolin?" "ugh, yeah, but this kid hits hard."

Charlie than lashes out towards Mako which was dodged swiftly, but as Mako was going to deliver a kick he suddenly felt heavier like a giant hand was pressing down on him, the ground beneath his feet cracked, so he dropped to one kneel, and next thing he saw was the Charlie's head crashing into between his eyes. Charlie had head-butted Mako making him arch his back from the force, Charlie than ran, stepping onto his chest to launch himself straight up, making two fist, and then slammed Mako into the Earth.

Planning to beat Mako to a bloody pulp, Charlie was struck by a head-size rock to his face, Korra had grabbed Charlie's attention, the rock shattered upon impact with his head, when the dust cleared Charlie was furious, but as he was distracted Mako shot flames from his finger tips hitting Charlie in his face. The boy cried in agony, stepping away from Mako giving him time to get away, but he can not believe what he has done, Charlie held his face as it gave off dark smoke, when he removed his hands the three saw the blistering and scorched skin, but then saw the skin on his face twitch and shift. The burnt flesh was healing on its own and with only a few seconds the burn mark was gone without a trace.

"Now that's just gross," Bolin commented, Korra boxed Charlie in by forming walls all around him, and for a moment all was silent. Until it blew up. The three were blown back by the explosion, they looked to see a bright light of purple by the dark energy that Charlie wielded. The three benders only saw the boy's shadowy figure and hate filled eyes burning in the dark while his hands glowed.

With every step Charlie took towards the trio the ground was scorched and out came these strange clear rocks as it grew from the dirt, then in shocking turn the three young adults witness a ray of energy shoot out from Charlie's eyes, "what the-" "DUCK!" Korra, Mako, and Bolin, evaded the deadly beam that could've cut them in two, the ray cut into the Earth behind and around the three missing them completely by inches. Bolin looked back at the burning line that laid just behind them and they were quite relieved, "HA, you missed us-" BOOOOOM!

Before Bolin could finish his remark the ground where the ray hit exploded, the three were thrown into the air and before they could meet the ground Charlie made Mako fly into a tree, Bolin into wall, and Korra to the dirt. Mako and Bolin were out cold, but Korra still held on, "STOP IT CHARLIE! DON'T MAKE ME DO THIS!" Korra warned him, but Charlie didn't respond, "FINE!" Korra channeled all of her strength, she cleared her mind to enter the- BOOM!

Not even giving her the chance, Charlie had blasted Korra square in the chest with his powers, a surge of unimaginable pain ran throughout Korra's body. Korra struggled to stand as the pain intensifies, Korra attempted to bend the ground beneath her, but the Earth didn't move an inch, and looked to see the blast where Charlie struck with his eyes was spreading "corrupting" the ground if I might add.

Korra watch as large gagged spikes spouted from the ground threatening to impale her, one even came close to her neck, Korra stood still not wanting the sharp shards of the corruption to graze her, but now saw Charlie hovering in front of her. With one hand Charlie reached out for Korra's face to make an "example" out of her. Korra in futile attempt to get away from the boys hands as it electrified, she even felt the heat coming from his palm, "CHARLIE STOP!" Charlie halted and turned his head to see Jinora standing before him.

"I'm not gonna fight you Charlie, but you need to stop," Jinora pleaded, "I know all you ever saw is how cruel the world can be, to you, your brothers, and even your father, but I know he doesn't want you to give in to what others think of you, to let think you're nothing more than just a monster." Charlie didn't utter a sound, but the dark glow he emulated started to die down showing that he is listening, "Zero broke out and destroyed everything that those people created, so you and your brothers can finally be free, to live your lives with people you can call your family. I found this in your dad's room," Jinora held up an envelope in her hand.

"it's a letter that your dad wrote before he died, and it's ment for you," Jinora just stood their as Charlie did nothing, but stare down at her, she was hoping she made it through to him. In a instance the glow died completely and the envelope was ripped from Jinora's grasps by nothing, when the envelope was in his hands Charlie opened it up and looked at the letter.

For a long long looooong moment Charlie didn't say anything so Jinora asked, "are you done?" "... No, I can't read this," Charlie then hands the handed the written letter back to Jinora to translate what it says.

"It says, Charlie I wished I had more time, to see you grow, to help you prepare for the world and to what's to come, but that's not going to happen. I know after I'm gone, you're gonna feel like everything round you is caving in on you, and you might even fear if people are even gonna accept you as you are and that they'll be afriad of you and honestly Charlie even I'm was afraid you. You're like ether Charlie, you can be a volatile person at times, but if people just took the time to know and understand what you gone through, you can be such a good and pleasant person to have as a friend, but I need you to do is trust me when I say this. Trust Jinora (aww he trusts me), she taught me to read, to write, and how to have faith again, so please Charlie have faith in her like I did. Goodbye Charlie, always remember, I love you."

Charlie processed everything he had heard and finally the spikes surrounding Korra fell apart and turned to dust and all signs of the corruption vanished from the Earth. Korra dropped down exhausted and Mako and Bolin were gaining conscious and looked to see Jinora holding a sobbing Charlie, "What happened?" Mako asked, "Jinora saved our buts," Korra informed him, thankful that the air nomad had defused the situation.


	15. Chapter 15 renaming

Two days passed and the mess that the fight caused was all cleaned up, Lin decided it was probably wasn't a good idea to lock up Charlie, seeing that there is no containing him. Charlie had locked himself away from the others since the fight, he placed himself high in one of the towers on the island. Tenzin, Korra, and her friends tried going up to the tower where Charlie hid himself, but everyway in was sealed shut. "What's it gonna take get him down?" Korra asked seeing noway in, "hey everyone," Korra and the others turned to see Jinora holding a tray of food.

"Jinora what're doing?" Korra asked, "I'm just giving Charlie his dinner," Jinora answered, "good luck because we've been trying to get up there all day," Bolin noted, but then the door to the tower opened up. The gang were all surprised to see the door unlock itself, all except for Jinora who walked towards the open door. Korra and the others tried following Jinora in, but was all of a sudden pushed out by nothing, they looked to Jinora all confused as she was the only one that was allowed to pass, "yeah... He trusts me," Jinora told them, "what about us?" Mako asked, "you're a different story I talk to him. Okay?"

Inside Jinora has walked up the stairs and there she saw Charlie looking over the railing, staring off into the ocean, "Charlie," Jinora called and she saw Charlie tense up when being called, "I brought you dinner," Jinora sets tje tray down on a barrel. Charlie jumps off the railing and approaches the tray with Jinora sitting on a box across from it, watching Charlie take bites out of his meal, "do you like it?" Jinora asked. Charlie swallowed his food and spoke, "it's not enough to wash the taste of iron in my mouth," Charlie noted, still staring down onto the tray.

As much as Charlie wish he can enjoy the food given to him, he couldn't rid the potent metallic like taste of blood in his mouth, he can even smell the hint of copper through his nostrils. "Charlie," Jinora called to him again, but then saw Charlie choke on his food when called, "... Yes?" "Charlie you have to come down, you can't stay up here forever."

Charlie: "... I know, but I don't want to."

Jinora: "Why?"

Charlie: "They're scared."

Jinora: "Who's scared?"

Charlie: "Them. The people down there."

Jinora: "Scared of what?"

Charlie: "Me."

Jinora: "They not afriad of you Charlie-"

Charlie: "I know you're lying, I can see it in their eyes, hear it in their voice... Just like the people in that undergrond facility."

Jinora: "... What?"

Charlie: "You can hear many things when you're the quite one, people seem to talk away like you're not even there. Like you don't even exists."

Jinora: "Tell me more about this... Underground facility."

Charlie: "It was built far away so no one could see what they were doing and it was unknown to anyone outside of it to protect the secrets inside."

Jinora: "Can you tell me about the world you came from?"

Charlie: "The world where I came is far different from yours, the world far outclass yours, but mostly there are no people like you with powers to control elements. When my father was discovered they took him away before news can spread."

Jinora: "What about Zero's original family, did they not do anything to stop them?"

Charlie: "No, because my father wasn't from that world."

Jinora: "But you said-"

Charlie: "I said "I" was from that world, but no one knows where my father came from."

Jinora: "How do you know all this?"

Charlie: "Unlike my brothers, they never stopped to listen, so I never said a word when I was there, you won't believe what secrets they speak when you're silent, so I know more than they do. I probably know more than my dad."

Jinora: "... Why were they so afraid of you?"

Charlie: "They fear me because they knew they couldn't control me, that I was stronger than the others... They tried using me for a source of renewable energy like a battery that never dies, but I didn't like that Idea so I killed those people to keep them away from me."

Jinora: "Why? wasn't there a better way besides ending others life?"

Charlie: "They wouldn't care if I never saw the light of day, they would've shot me dead in the face without blinking."

Jinora: "What makes you so sure-"

Charlie: "BECAUSE THEY DID EXACTLY THAT!"

Jinora jumped back from the sudden out burst Charlie made, causing some of the boxes and barrels to shatter, but Jinora was more afraid when she saw his hands light up. Jinora didn't make sudden movements or even dared to run thinking that Charlie will indeed go ballistic, "okay, just calm down Charlie-" "STOP CALLING ME THAT! I HATE THAT NAME!" Charlie snapped at her. Becoming increasingly more hostile, Jinora chose her next words carefully, "... Why do you hate your name?" Jinora asked.

"Because THEY gave me that name, not my father," Charlie told her, "alright well let's change it," Jinora offered, "like what?" Charlie questioned, Jinora pondered in her head to come up of a name that best suits the boy in red. She thought hard and long, but nothing came up until she started thinking about the letter that Zero wrote before he died. She remembered how he described Charlie, how he can be a pleasant person, but also become volatile out of nowhere, and then it came to her.

"Ether," she uttered, the word that Zero used to describe Charlie, "how about Ether?" she offered, Charlie thought about it about a second, running the idea to his head, "I... Like it," Charlie answered and Jinora gave him a smile. "So, Ether..." Jinora restarted, "do you like to tell me anything else because you look like you haven't got a good nights rest," she noted to the bags under his eyes and bloodshot, "I can't sleep I keep seeing someone," Ether noted rubbing his eyes, "is it the monster?" Jinora asked.

"No, it's not him," Ether corrected, "then who do see?" Jinora asked, "I keep seeing this girl," Ether told her, "Ju?" Jinora thought, "no, her hair is very long and white," Ether explained, "her eyes glowed red, her skin is dark, and her ears are long and pointy," Ether added. Jinora was thrown off on the last detile Ether said to describe the girl, long pointy ears? "it's probably just another wild dream," Jinora suggested.

"But Ether?" Jinor said, "yes?" "if you can open portals to other worlds, why can't you open another one and leave?" Jinora asked, "It's not like I did all this on purpose, it was all an accident," Ether explained, scratching the back of his neck. However when he did Jinora noticed something protuding from his back, "Ether what's that on your neck?" Charlie turned his back towards her and Jinora took a closer look and there she saw something clinging onto Ether's neck.

It was small and metallic and was digging into Ether's skin, "what is that?" Jinora asked, "It's something that they put on me to keep me from using my power to make portals, but I don't know how to take it off," Ether explained. Jinora nudged at the little device on his neck, seeing it tug his skin as she moved. "maybe I can take it off," Jinora said, "can you?" Ether asked, "if I do will you come down with me?" Jinora bargained, "yes," Jinora felt around the little device and noticed that the device had one noticeable and convenient feature. There was a small little red light at the bottom of clear line blinking on and off, on and off until it suddenly stopped.

The little tiny claws of the device retracted, letting go of the skin, and falling onto the floor, "huh, that was easy," Jinora commented seeimg the device short circuit, "then why do I feel like it's about to get worse," Ether asked.

* * *

In the dark of the ruined facility the one who wish upon the death of Ether felt as if the chains that prevented him from leaving had suddenly been lifted and so finally learned where he was, "so that is where you are hidding brother," he rose from where he sat and then with all his energy formed a doorway to the world of the Avatar.

"It is time we finish this," he walked through the portal and the world he left behind fell apart, that world is dead, and now he has moved onto the next one.


	16. Chapter 16 The arrival

Slowly opening his eyea Ether was floating, the environment around felt cool and weightless, he felt that all his pain has melted away, and that's when he noticed he was under water, he saw air bubbles escape his lips, and clear and pure the water was. Ether looked around and saw small fish swimming around and he was safe to assume he was in a lake or a river because it seemed to be fresh, but he noticed that his clothes was gone, but all that went through his mind was how did he get here.

However Ether heard something swim passed him, besides the fishes he wasn't alone in the water, but he wasn't frighten somehow he felt that he wasn't in danger he looked around calmly twisting his body to see who or what it is. Soon he felt it come closer and closer until Ether came face to face with who it was. It was the girl, Ether saw the soft smile on her face, her hair lifted in the water, she had one hand on his shoulder and the other caressed his face. Ether looked deep into her eyes, seeing her up close and to him she's beautiful.

She came close to Ether's face, but then she let go and swam straight to the surface, Ether swam after her, but as he passed the surface he was suddenly found himself running through a misty forest chasing after the girl. He and the girl were both now magically clothed, running barefoot on the grass, Ether called out to her, but he only heard the girl laugh as they ran. The mist came in making itself more prevalent and in seconds both Ether and the girl were swallowed by the mist and Ether woke up.

Ether found himself back in the room his father slept in the time he was there, the books he read was still there, along with the robes he once owned as well. Ether didn't feel his heart beat increase as he woke up, actually he didn't feel any different it was as if he didn't really sleep, he felt as if he was awake the whole time. Why does he have these dreams?

* * *

In the Dinning room Jinora sat alone enjoying her meal and then spots Ether coming in and sat right across from her, he waited for Jinora to finish sipping from her tea, "... So. Did you have a good nights rest?" Jinora asked. "I saw her again," Ether bluntly told her, "saw who?" "the girl in my dreams I told you about a few nights ago," Ether reminded, "hmmm... Maybe this girl is the girl of your dreams," Jinora teased trying to use humor to lift Ether's spirits. However she was met with a small hovering plate that was being spun in front of her face like a saw blade, "O.K, O.K I see you don't like jokes," Jinora admitted and Ether sets the plate back.

Jinora sets her cup to the side and rethinks her strategy, "alright are you sure this is the SAME girl?-" "what girl?" asked Korra popping her head in the dinning room. The Avatar walks in and sits down next to Ether, but the boy refused to acknowledge her, and so kept his eyes forward, "so the apple- no, I mean- so who's this girl?" Korra pried into the conversation. Ether continued to ignore her, he dosen't necessarily liked the Avatar, "Korra can you maybe-" "c'mon Jinora just give me a second with the kid," "alright," Jinora backed away anticipating what to come.

Korra leaned in closer in hopes to bond and to seal the rift that has been created between her and Ether, "Alright Char-" "Korra! um, we changed his name, he's now Ether," Jinora stopped her and helped avoid an out burst. Now restarting where Korra left off, "O.K Ether, I know we got off on the wrong foot here, but maybe if we get to know each other better we can be great friends," said Korra. "Let me start, I'm the Avatar and the-" "the Avatar is the reincarnation of the previous Avatar who can manipulate four elements which is fire, water, earth, and air, the Avatar is also a major influential figure of this world, and is their duty to bring balance and peace between their world and the spirit world," Ether explained for her.

Both Jinora and Korra looked on to Ether in surprise on how much information he had on the Avatar, "Ether where did you learn that?" Jinora asked wanting to know where the boy learned that information. "I read the books my dad had in his room," Ether answered, "but I didn't know you can read," Jinora questioned not recalling when she taught the boy how to. "I figured it out on my own," Ether answered bluntly, the thought of how Ether learns gave Jinora a scense of wonder she almost envy to have that kind of ability, ALMOST. However the speed of which he learns to understand his surroundings quite scares them, he already learned to read by himself.

"Did you learn anything else?" Korra asked, "I learned not to like you," Ether said frankly, "you are just straightfroward are ya?" Korra commented and Ether just nodded his head. "Alright I know we got off on the wrong foot, but you could've killed my friends," Korra spoke sternly, "your friends lit my face on fire," Ether shot back, "and if I did killed them they wouldn't be the first," he added. It was odd hearing the words come out of a six year old boy's mouth, he spoke as if he's more mature than Korra, but what he spoke was the truth, Korra's friends would not have been the first ones to have their lives taken from them, but would've been just another unfortunate soul that ended up on Ether's kill count.

The boy that they let in their home is basically a ticking time bomb and he could wipe the island off the map if something sets him off let alone on a sound decision, it was almost unbelievable. Korra might not see it on her end, but Jinora can see the major difference between his left side and his right side of his face, the scar was just too easy NOT to miss, giving that it still remained after his whole face had healed after being burned, but the scar still remained. The monster that was sent truly was meant to kill Ether, showing how powerful it and Ether are, but then everyone felt something just brush pass them as if a wave of invisible energy just came, like the sound of a firework going off a few seconds behind the flash.

Soon after they've heard a sound of a thousand voices scream all at once as if a courier tried to imitate a lion's roar, "what was that!?" Korra shouted in shock, the sound dissipated, Jinora and Korra got up and looked out the window. They saw that all of the windows in city were shattered and the citizens were scattering trying to figure out what had happened, "what's going on?" Jinora asked looking out through the window. However a scream more near them was hear in the room, they turned around and saw Ether curled up on the floor, he was screaming in pain, and he held the sides of his head as if the screaming from earlier is still going.

The two rushed to his side, as Ether thrashed and lashed around, "Ether! what's wrong!?" Jinora asked concernly, "Korra! Jinora! are you alright?" Tenzin asked coming into the room. As Tenzin entered he immediately saw Ether on the floor, "what's wrong?" he asked, standing over his daughter, "I don't know, he's in pain right now," Jinora explained. As Tenzin and Jinora try to help Ether Korra heard Naga barking repeatedly, she ran outside and saw that the polar bear dog was barking as he notice something that no one else did, she had figured that what is hurting Ether, Naga knows where to find it.

Korra ran back to the room and saw that Katara was there trying to help, "it's not working," Jinora spoke worryingly, "my healing is only making it worse, how can this be?" Katara pondered. "Everyone," Korra called for all of their attention, but then. The strange sensation came again, but this time it came down the hall, "I'M HERE," a stranger announced, no one was familiar with the voice except Jinora she new who it was. Everyone ran out to the hall and there everyone saw Him. Stand idly at the other end everyone was horrid at the sight of Him, "FATHER IS DEAD," he proclaimed, with sound of a thousand voices, "WE ARE FREEEEEEEEEEE," Jinora cling onto Ether, "GIVE US HIM. HE STANDS IN OUR WAY. HE MUST DIIIIIIIIIEE," Him demanded.

"You gotta get passed us first," Korra retorted and then a team of lotus guards came in, Him did not flinch instead he chuckled, "HEHEHEHEHEHE MORE BODIES FOR THE FIRE," Him quoted. Everyone took their stances and Him stood there with a twisted smile, "Jinora! grab Ether and get of here," Korra told her, Jinora grabbed hold of Ether and carried him out the window then ran to the stables were the bison are. The first to act was a guard, he jumped forward and swung his leg with fire covering his foot to hit Him in the side of the head, but the attack was stopped.

Him punched the guard's leg back blocking the firebender's fire kick, and so the lotus guard started throwing punches, but the guard was unable to land a single punch for Him was too fast despite his larger size, which he stood about seven feet. The guard attempted to shoot out fire from his fist, but Him stopped it with his bare hand, he delivers a punch to him in the face, knees him in the gut, and slams his fist onto the guard's back. Him stood over the guard, he flips the guard over with his foot, and then planted it on his neck. Before the guard had a chance to react Him snapped his neck with his foot.

The two other guards then charged in, but Him got of the way of the first attack and the second, and the third, the second guard tried slidding behind, but Him pushed him to the wall far away. The third guard attempted to strike Him while he was looking the other way, but Him pulled the body of the dead lotus guard to him and then ducked down. The body collided with the guard knocking him down, but soon the second guard recovered, but was too late to avoid Him as he struck his face and then spun around and kicked him crashing through the floor. The second guard was motionless, not even a heartbeat and so Him turned back to the last guard.

The guard threw the body off him and he saw that Him took care of his friend whiched enraged him, "ARE YOU MAD? GOOD," Him spoke, the guard took deep breaths and with all his strength spewed out flames. The fire engulfed the hall along with Him, but soon out of nowhere Him stepped right in front of the guard, "IT'S GONNA TAKE MUCH MORE THAN THAT," and without a moment more Him struck the guard in the throat. Him had crushed the guard's windpipe hearing him wheezing and then the last guard fell over dead. Him just looked at the corpes very pleasingly with a smile, "IS THAT ALL?" Him remarked sadistically.

Korra and Tenzin were disgusted at the diplay Him had caused, "you wanna fight? let's take this outside," Korra retorted and with her and Tenzin's airbending launched Him through the walls and out in the open. Him immediately got up without any signs of pain, "WELL. WE'RE OUTSIDE. NOW WHAT?" said Him, Korra shot forward and swung her leg towards Him's face, but Him grabbed hold of her ankle, swung Korra over, and slammed her to the earth. Tenzin jumped in blowing Him away from Korra, he then struck Him in the face, and kicked him in the chest, but Him was unmoved, Him lashed towards the air master, but Tenzin got out of the way.

Him swung his fist and legs trying to hit Tenzin, but like the wind Tenzin flowed around his attacks, but then out of the blue a rock came from the side and struck him, sending Tenzin to the ground. Him lifted Tenzin with his mind and slamed him back down, he then suspended Tenzin in the air and with two fist slammed the air master back down and kicked him back into the temple.

Inside Tenzin's family found him on the floor unconscious, "DADDY!" Ikki cried out and she and Meelo came to his side, "TENZIN!" Pema cried seeing her husband out cold and then they looked out the window. There stood Him staring at the Avatar family, "OH ISN'T IT TOUCHING?" Him spoke, "AT LEAST YOU'LL ALL DIE AS A FAMILY," Him remarked and then approached the family. "DON'T BE SHY. I WILL MAKE IT QUICK," Him promised, but then the earth sucker punched Him and Korra came in and kicked Him in the gut. Him fell to his knees, Korra then punched down on his face relentlessly, "YOU KEEP THEM OUT OF THIS!" Korra roared in anger and then kicked him in the face sending him flying.

Korra approached Him and grabbed him by his shoulder to bring him up, but was headbutted, "THAT'S MORE LIKE IT," Him happily spoke, Korra stumbled back, but Him was already in front of her. "WHERE'S CHARLIE?" Him demanded, but then spotted the bison flying towards the mountains, Korra acted and bended the earth to hit Him in the chest, Him then sent a blast towards the protruding earth shattering it like glass, and sending Korra back. However with great speed Him got behind Korra and clotheslined her, Korra got up, but felt her bones aching for her opponent was stronger, "WHAT'S WRONG? GETTING TIRED?" Him then pushed Korra to a rock without even moving a finger, he then turned to chase after Jinora.

However Naga stopped him by jumping onto him and bit down on his arm, but Him punch Naga in her muzzle hearing her yelp, Naga let go and Him stood back up, he looked to his arm seeing the wound on his fore arm heal. Naga attempted to lash out to Him, but Him grabs hold of Naga's large paw, strikes her joints breacking her leg, Naga cried out in pain, but then Him grabbed hold of Naga's side, lifted her high in his bare hands, and threw her into the temple. Naga lay defeated in the crumbling walls of the air temple, breathing heavily in pain, Korra saw that her oldest friend was whimpering in pain, she was angry, Korra got up, and in a heart beat she entered the Avatar state.

When Him turned back Korra had smashed Him with two walls of the earth, when they cleared away Korra punched Him sending him into the air, and was grabbed by a tentacle of water and pulled down. Korra in her Avatar state hovered over the bay and obvious the citizens can see this, "THAT'S IMPRESSIVE," Korra turned around and saw Him hovering over her. Him have somehow managed to get out of the water without even being noticed and untouched, and so Korra launched at him, striking Him in the face several times over, and finished by kicking him with earth covering her leg.

The attacks were powerful enough to destroy a battleship, but Him turned back to Korra and smiled, "FINALLY. A CHALLENGE," Him remarked and so slammed Korra in the ribs with a kick, sending her flying through several city buildings. Going through the last building Him again appeared behind her, Him stopped Korra by grabbing her in the face and then throws her down into the streets. Korra landed on top of a truck crushing it as if it were made of paper, soon several police cars rushed in, the metal bender hopped out, but one truck wasn't so lucky for Him lifted it with his mind and slams it into another one, both passengers of the two trucks perished. The police force saw the two trucks burst into flames and then Him lands down in the middle of the crowd and within the next second Him was mowing down the metal benders like freshly grown grass. Him cut through their armor like there was nothing there, he even made the armor crumble up like paper with the policeman still in it.

Two policemen grappled their wires around both his arms, but Him grabbed hold and slammed them into buildings, Him then used the wires to cut through the metal benders limbs and even decapitated one. After the whole police force was dealt with Him turned his attention towards the people and started laughing, "THIS WORLD WILL DIIIIIIIE," he stated happily. Everyone ran away in fear, but there is nowhere to run from Him, Korra had got back up and shot out fire from her fist as big a building towards Him. However Him is too powerful to succumb to fire even if the flames came from the Avatar, Him walked out of the cyclone of fire scorched, but not for long. Korra threw everything she had at Him earth, water, and air, but Him's mind is too powerful, "YOU CAN STOP THE DARKNESS FROM CONQUERING YOUR WORLD. BUT I'M NOT DARKNESS. I AM THEE END."

Korra swung her fist to Him's face and Him retaliated both of them exchanged blows, but then Him blocked one attack upper cuts Korra, Him then grabs the back of Korra's collar, and throws her across the city crashing into the mountains. Stuggling to get back up Korra was wearing down even in her Avatar state Korra can't beat Him, but then she heard something coming her way, Korra looked up and saw with completely shocked. Him had thrown the biggest thing he can throw and launched it into the air across the city, a building, and crashing into the mountain where Korra landed.

The building crumbled and fell apart along with bits of the mountain, and when the the debris cleared Him found Korra out cold, "HMMM. FOR A MINTUE I THOUGHT YOU WOULD PUT UP MORE OF A FIGHT. BUT I'M WASTING MY TIME," Him spoke and then went back to finding Ether.


	17. Chapter 17 Goodbye

The bison flew through the air as fast as it could to get far away, Jinora turned around and saw a giant cloud of smoke and dust kicking up, "oh, no," Jinora spoke, where am I going to go?" Jinora told herself, "NOT FAR," Jinora looked up and to her horror Him was diving down on her. Him struck the bison to its side causing it to crash down into the woods, the bison crashed through trees before caming to a halt. Jinora was thrown off of the bison, when she stood back up she saw the bison on its side hurting, she then found Ether pinned by a broken piece of a tree, "Ether!" Jinora cried out. Running to Ether she removed the broken piece of timber off him, and held him as he was still hurting.

"IT'S ALL OVER CHILD," Jinora turn back around and saw him standing a few yards from her, "I WON'T LET YOU HURT HIM!" Jinora yelled, taking her stance against Him, but Jinora didn't stood a chance. Within a blink of an eye Him appeared right in front of Jinora, and swated her with the back of his hand as if she was nothing more than a bug. Jinora was sent across and crashed into a tree, she hit the floor unconscious, "PITTY," Him commented and then turned to Ether who struggled to get up, "WHAT'S WRONG BROTHER? NOT FEELING WELL?" Him then shot forward striking Ether with his foot. Ether was sent crashing through several trees before hitting the ground, everything seemed to freeze in Ether's perspective as he saw that everything looked to be frozen in time, or maybe it was all in his head.

He got back up and tried to square off with Him, but struggled to stay up, Him shot forward and grasps Ether's neck, he lifted him high, and punched him down back to the earth. Ether was planted deep into the ground until Him pulled Ether out and threw him across the field, "GET UP," Him demanded, Ether got back up and stared down Him, "I'VE WAITED SO LONG FOR THIS," Him shot forward again, but this time Ether ducked down, tripped him, and threw him across as far as he could. After seeing he was far far away Ether ran back to Jinora as fast as he could, he saw that Jinora was still laying on the floor, Ether ran to her side and tried to wake her up, but then Ether noticed she wasn't breathing. Jinora's dead.

Ether's heart dropped she was the only person that he believed in, she tried to protect him, but Him just swept her to the side like she was dust, "AWE, DID I TAKE AWAY YOUR ONLY FRIEND?" Ether slowy turned his head around and saw Him standing behind him. "YOU'RE SO WEAK. YOU CAN'T EVEN PROTECT YOURSELF. WHAT MAKES YOU THINK YOU COULD'VE SAVED HER?" Him pressed on, but Ether didn't listen to him he was too angry to hear what he had to say, "NOW IT'S TIME TO DIE."

Him rose his hand, but Ether shot forward and tackled Him, the force was so strong Ether and Him flew through the air, crashing through mountains, and landed back into the city. The two crushed several cars upon landing back into the city everyone was in a state of confusion, no knew what was going on all they could see is a grotesque monster and a child fighting one another all the while destroying their homes in the process. Ether grabbed hold of a light post, ripping it from the sidewalk, and then batted Him down the street. Him came crashing into a building, when he came out he looked around and saw a lot full of cars, he levitate all of them, and then launched them towards Ether.

Ether saw the storm of cars flying towards him and so he summoned his power, and a beam of dark energy shot from his hands destroying most of the cars, but one flew higher than the others and was about to land on someone. The person about to be crushed closed their eyes not wanting to see it coming, but it never did came for Ether caught the car before it could smash the person, but for brief moment Ether saw that it was Ju. Ether stood there still holding the car in his hands, but eventually tossed it to the side like it was trash, he wanted to say something to her, but then Him jumped in, "KEEP YOUR HEAD IN THE GAME," Him taunted.

Him swung his leg high and brought it down to crush both Ju and Ether, but Ether shoved Ju out of the way and took the full force of the kick, it slammed him through the street into the sewers. Him looked down into the hole trying to find Ether, but was then assaulted by a rock to the face, however the rock shattered into dust upon impact not even leaving a spec on Him's face. Him looked to see Ju just standing there, "IS THIS ALL THIS WORLD CAN GIVE ME?" Him wondered thinking this might be easy. He rose a finger to blast the girl to pieces, but then Him was kicked foward far away from where Ju stood, to her surprise Ju saw that it was the Avatar, but she wasn't in the best of conditions to fight still.

Soon after Ether punched a hole through the street and climbed out, "Ether!" Korra cried out, running towards him the best she could, "Ether where's Jinora?" she asked seeing the young air nomad not with him. Ether's became darker and Korra was going to ask twice, but then, "SHE'S DEAD," Korra turned around and saw him hovering above them, "DON'T WORRY YOU ALL WILL BE JOINING HER IN A WHILE," "you KILL HER!" Korra roared in anger, "YOU SHOULD'VE SEEN IT. OH HOW HER VALIANT EFFORT TO PROTECT THE INNOCENT WAS SO EASILY SNUFFED OUT BETWEEN MY FINGERS," Him mocked. Korra gritted her teeth in growing anger of how Him was just laughing of the death of Jinora, but then Him was grabbed by a giant mechanized claw.

Korra saw that it was mecha tank that had snatched Him. it swung him around, the mech slammed Him to the ground, into buildings and even slammed a car on top of him. The car ignited into flames and blew apart, the mech turned around letting the three look and soon Korra the others saw that the United Forces have arrived, "are you alright?" one solider asked to them, but there was no time to answer. The mech that first arrived suddenly crumbled up like a piece of paper and blew up, as the tank fell apart everyone saw Him standing behind the destroyed tank, in a blink of an eye Him Tackled Ether. They both skidded across the street, tearing up the asphalt, and knocking soldiers and other tanks aside, they skidded many yards down the street until Ether kicked him off, sending him flying in the air, and grazing a couple of buildings.

Him stopped himself in midair, but soon notice blimps and biplanes in the air, and ships in the bay, one plane tried to bypass, but Him grabbed hold of a wing, swung it around smashing it into a few others, and the pilots fell screaming to their doom. Him zooms pass a couple of biplanes snatching their bombs under their wings, he then shot them towards the blimps, and each one bursted into flames and fell out of the skies. He then turned over to the battleships and propelled himself at breakneck speed, the naval ships see Him diving towards them, and so fired at him, but Him took their own fire and surround himself with it, planning to shoot right through the lead ship.

However right when he was right above the ship Ether shot out of nowhere and tackled Him away from the ship saving the soldiers on board, and landed back into the city. They've slid across from each other, but soon Ether ran up to him and punched him across the face, he upper cuts him with his foot, and then head-buts him. Him grabs Ether by the face, pins him to the ground, and starts beating him down repeatedly. Ether soon shot rays from his burning Him's hand, Him backed away, grabbing his hand as it burned, "I HAVE HAD ENOUGH OF THIS!" he growled angrily, "I THINK IT'S TIME TO BRING MY FRIENDS A LITTLE EARLY," Him added.

Him had gathered his strength and conjured a portal over the city, it grew larger and larger in size, the over side was just a dark void until Korra noticed something move behind it, and then what ever lay behind it gave off an echo that the whole world heard, and then the monster flew out of the doorway from its old world into the new one. The monster's size was indescribable for it dwarfed the fleet of battle ships in the harbor, the body was long and slender, twisting and coiling around like an eel, the ribs were exposed the bones sticking outward, it possessed several tentacle like appendages, bony wings on its back, and the skull was exposed with the lower jaw split in half. It was almost human-like.

The monster flew between the buildings all the while crashing its appendages and tail into the buildings, when it saw the people running down below, it opened its jaws as big as it can, and like a whale it began sucking up the people. When it came up to the harbor the ships opened fire at the monster, the beast cried out in pain as it cuaght in flames, but the navy failed to notice a second portal opening up above them, and the another one came crashing down on one ship. The ship was cut in half and sunk down, more and more came out through the portals and started spreading throughout world, consuming everyone onsight.

Korra and Ju looked on in horror seeing their world end as the monsters now spraying what looked like ash into the air, blocking out the sun. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAA!" Him laughed seeing the world dying all around him, "WHEN I BLOCK OUT THE SUN THE WORLD WILL HEAT UP. THE WINDS WILL DIE OUT. AND ALL LIFE WILL BE EXTINGUISHED," Him chanted. Ether looked around him seeing everyone getting sucked up, he turned to Ju and Korra and saw the monster coming from behind. It sucked them up into its mouth, they both screamed, Ether ran towards them in his effort to save them, but was too late. Ether wasn't fast enough, he tried to grab Ju's hand, but he missed, he watched as they were both swallowed up by the monster.

Ether dropped to his knees, he felt so powerless, the world around him got darker and darker as the legion of monsters blocked out the sun, he looked over to Him seeing him still relishing his moment. Ether became angry his eyes became blinded by pure rage, his heart was pounding, and his hands whole body started to glow with the dark energy, he got back up and stared down at the monster that ruined everything. Him turned to see Ether standing across from him, "HUH? CAN'T YOU TAKE A HINT? IT'S OVER YOU'VE LOST," he proclaimed, but Ether didn't respond.

He started pacing towards Him gaining more and more speed, Him then charged as well, each step they took shattered the ground beneath their feet, but for Him's large build Ether tackles him upward towards the first portal. They flew faster than any plane, but when they've passed the portal something happened. The other side of the portal wasn't filled with the monsters Him had made, instead the it was long bright tunnel of flickering lights and lighting, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" Him cried. He managed to knock Ether off him, but have fell through the barrier of the tunnel disappearing from Ether's sight, Ether flew out of control through the portal he couldn't stop himself he was spiraling out of control gaining speed.

The lighting in the tunnel struck Ether, but didn't really harm him, it only burned his jacket, searing off the blood that stained it, turning it to a now black charcoal color. Ether soon saw he was nearing the other end of the tunnel and was still going faster than a race car, he braced himself for the impact, but when he collided with the other side, he gasps awake back inside the temple. Ether looked around and saw the familiar face of Tenzin's mother, Katara trying to heal him, "Ether! what happened? why did your jacket turned black?" Ether turned his head and saw the concern expression of Jinora.

He didn't understand how did he get here? he wanted to hold Jinora tight relieved to see her alive, "everyone-," Korra stopped herself in mid sentence when she saw that Ether was O.K and was about to say more. Until Ether realized something, he shot back up to his feet, grabbed the table, and threw it through the walls. There was a series of loud crashes and and large holes going through the walls all the way outside, and on the other side everyone saw Him laying on the floor rubbing his head, "HOW?- NO. IT CAN'T BE. YOU'VE JUMPED BACK IN TIME." While Ether jumped through the hole everyone was confused, but then Jinora remembered.

She remembered that Zero was fifth dimensional being and had the ability to travel through universes and time in said universe, Ether and his brothers must have the same ability. Ether stood across from Him no longer afriad for he knew what he really was, "YOU'VE RUINED EVERYTHING. YOU ARE ALL WHAT THEY TALKED ABOUT. THEY COULD'VE CARED LESS ABOUT THE REST OF US." Him cursed to him. He stood back up and swung his fist down on Ether, everyone gasps in horror as the monster tried to strike down on the boy, but it never came. The hand that was ment to harm Ether disappeared and Him cried out in fear, "WHAT! NO! WHAT'S HAPPENING TO ME!?" "you're fading," Ether spoke, "because you're nothing, you were never really real, and never will be." Him looked to the boy he so deeply hated as his body began to fade, and so in a desprate attempt tried to lash out to Ether, but the boy stuck out his hand and one small little orb is all it took for Him to fade from existence.

Ether remembered what his father said before he died "it's all in your head" is what Zero said, It was Ether who created Him, the monster that destroyed the world he came from, and tried, but to kill him. However felt something lift away from him like whatever was weighing him down was gone now, but then he notice that the small orb was still floating in front of him, and then in a flash a doorway opened up. The way was so brightly lite Ether couldn't see what was on the other side, but he felt that something was calling to him, to walk throught the portal. Before Ether took any step further he looked back to the Avatar family as they stood there wondering what was going on.

Ether ran towards Jinora and gave her a big hug, "thank you... For everything," he said and then turned around and ran towards the portal, Korra tried to stop him, but her Katara stopped her, "let him go Korra," She said. "He must find his own destiny," Katara added, the family watched, when Ether was about three feet from the doorway, he dived right in, and the portal vanished. Everthing fell silent, Jinora let one tear down her cheek seeing that the boy was now gone from their lives, "good luck... Ether."

* * *

Unknown

Ether lay face first on the ground, he felt groggy to the head, when he pushed himself up he felt the soft touch of the lush green grass, he opened his eyes and saw that he was somewhere entirely new. There stood trees all around him, it was misty, but light still shined through, the air was cool and welcoming with the sound of birds chirping in the distance. However Ether heard someone giggle, Ether looked around trying to trace the sound of the laughter until finally he saw her.

The girl he saw so many times in his dreams, her eyes glisten red like rubies, her hair was pure and clean as milk, her skin much darker than his, she wore a dress was colored white, and her long and pointy ears were dipping up and down. She stood a few feet away from Ether staring at him with a smile on her face, it was odd seeing the two in one place together because there stood a pale boy with dark hair, blue eyes, and dressed in black, and there stood a dark girl with pale hair, red eyes, and dressed in white.

Ether didn't say anything, he didn't know what to do, "who are you?" she asked, "... I-I'm Ether," he answered hesitantly, the girl tilted her head side to side studying the boy across from her, but then the girl started to approach him slowly. Ether didn't move an inch, even when she stood right in front of him, "what happened to your eye?" she asked, gently caress the scar, "... A monster tried to kill me, but it's gone now," Ether replied. The girl looked deeply into Ether's eyes, "my names Loma," she introduced herself, "but what's that on your nose?" she asked, "what's on my nose?" Ether repeated, and then Loma poked him on the nose, "tag. You're it," she stated and ran away laughing. Ether waited about a second, he smiled, and was soon chasing after her.

THE END?


	18. Chapter 18 Author's Note

If you're wondering what happens next, check out my other story "The Boy From the Woods" it may not say it, but it's actually a sequel to "The Telekinetic" the story will follow Bravo on where he's been and what he's doing now after the events of "The Telekinetic".

I hope you enjoy it.


End file.
